Murderous Intent
by Strike-Kaminara-Sama
Summary: Soi's been thrown in jail for a crime she committed. Her death is faked, and she is forcefully enrolled in a secret government facility called 'The Gotei 13', a company of deadly assassins. She ends up falling for her beautiful, witty and humorous captain in a place where love is strictly forbidden. What will happen? Read on!  Contains Smut in later chapters, don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the first story I've ever uploaded. Ever. So please, be nice, and constructive criticism is welcomed. **

**I went back and edited the first couple of chapters, I feel as if my writing style has improved since I first starting writing this story. Besides, some of the grammar/punctuation mistakes I made were just killing me.**

* * *

><p>"<em>And I believe that half the time, I am the wolf among the sheep, gnawing at the wool over my eyes."<em>

Chapter One

She had been in the same room for awhile now. A plain room white room with no windows, and a single door. "Nothing much to look at.." she muttered. The girl ran her bandaged hand through her short cropped hair, feeling the braids on the way down. She looked at her hand and wondered idly what she'd done to hurt it. She was bored, so she did what most people did when bored and let her mind drift..

* * *

><p><em>"Everybody down!" screamed Soi Fon. She raised the gun in the air and fired a few bullets, effectively making the civilians drop to the floor, some with their hands over their head and some looking as if they might die of panic at any moment. "I'll keep the civilians down, you guys load the bags." She looked over at her boyfriend, Amagai, who was shoveling bottles of pills into dufflebags alongside some people she honestly didn't care about. Their group had decided that they would rob the local pharmacy of all the medication they had a few weeks before. They'd either sell it or use it, either way Soi knew she'd benefit from this job, and it seemed as if the plan would work. Soi fidgeted with the black mask she had on her face with one, letting her guard down for a few seconds. In that time, a civilian had leaped from the ground and wrestled with Soi for the gun. <em>

_She grunted as she felt the man's weight bearing down on her. He was considerably bigger than her, therefore, he had the upper hand. Soi Fon was built for speed, not strength. Her tactics in fights were to not get caught, and when she did, the odds were almost never in her favor. _

_Just as they weren't in her favor right now. With a grunt, the man had taken the gun from Soi's grasp and pushed her to the floor. The gun was in her face, and she waited for him to do it, to shoot her-_

_*POP*_

_Soi cringed as she felt the man's blood splatter on her face. She tried not to think of the man that her boyfriend had just killed, tried not to think of the children whose father wouldn't be coming home, the wife that would be widowed, or the mother who'd just lost her son._

_"We need to leave, NOW!", screamed Amagai. He didn't seem to be having the same thoughts as Soi. He tossed the girl the duffle bag and ran towards the backdoor. A truck would be waiting for them there. Soi nodded and picked herself up off the floor, trying not to look at the dead man's eyes that saw no more. She pulled the duffle bag and gun over her shoulder ready to depart. She took a few steps and slipped on the dead man's blood._

_Karma's a bitch, no?_

_The duffle bag was open, and all the pills began to spill out._

_"Shit! Amagai, help me out!" she screamed as she began to frantically began to shove the pills back into the bag, looking to her boyfriend for help._

_Heh, sorry bitch, I'm outta here. I got what I needed." Amagai said as he shoved open a door and ran out of the building._

_Police started rushing in, quickly beginning to surround the girl, Soi screamed for her boyfriend, "Amagai! AMAGAI!"_

_"Freeze!" _

_Soi froze, looked up and dropped the bag and gun. She slowly stood up and let the police take her to the car._

_"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you..."_

_The man's speech blurred. Soi was in another state of mind. Getting caught had not been an option, what would she do now?_

* * *

><p><em>They had arrived at Karakura State Prison and Soi was being lead inside, feeling a cold blast of air as she setepped through the doors. It finally clicked in Soi's mind that this was all real. It was too unreal, passing the bars where prisoners were contained, all of them leering at her. She committed crimes on so many levels, now what? Would she become one of them? Just another face behind a set of bats? Panic coursed through her veins. She thrashed out at the officers holding her. "No! This *pant* can't *pant* be happening!" she screamed. The officers hit the floor, and Soi took off running. She had no idea where she was going, but she kept running. The girl needed out, she needed to escape. She turned a corner and rammed into a hard, solid body.<em>

_"Heh, so you're the little bitch causing so much trouble?"_

_Soi looked up and saw a big, burly, bear of a man sneering down at her. He grasped her by the arm and hauled her up to get a good look at her. _

_"Well," he sighed, "time to go beddy bye." _

_Soi looked down to see a shot in the mans hand. Grey eyes grew wide as she felt a sharp pain in her right arm. "What..? What did you do?"_

_She fell against the burly man, her body limp, and her eyes closed._

_"Get her to the boss. Quickly." she heard the man instruct before she completely lost consciousness._

* * *

><p>And that's all she remembered. She awoke in the strange white room, her left hand cuffed to the chair she sat on. She wondered if they were going to do it. Give her the lethal injection. Execute her. She smirked slightly. It's not like she had anything to live for. Her 5 brothers, her parents, all gone. She was completely alone and she knew it.<p>

_No, giving me death would be like giving me mercy._

She straightened up as she heard the door open. Her steel grey eyes locking onto beautiful golden ones. Soi gasped silently as she took in the woman's appearance. From her bronze skin color to her luscious purple hair. _Gorgeous, _was all she could think of. She was tall, like a model and looked to have the build of an athlete. _She looks like a goddess, _Soi thought.

The Goddess pulled a chair up in front of Soi Fon with a manilla file in hand. She glanced at Soi for a moment before opening the manila folder, shifting through the papers. The copper beauty was dressed in a black, backless uniform with a white jacket on top that had a #2 insignia on it.

"So, you're Shaolin Fon." the goddess said casually.

"The name's _Soi _Fon. No one's called me Shaolin in over 10 years."

"Oh I know doll. I know everything about you. Shaolin Fon, age 19. All relatives deceased. Birthdate: February 11 1992. Date of Death: December 27, 2011. Heig-"

Soi cut the goddess off. "What kind of bull is this, I'm not dead!"

The purple haired beauty gave a cat-like smile, her eyes lighting up. "Oh yes, you are. You were put to death by lethal injection at Karakura State Prison for robbing a pharmacy and killing an unarmed civil-"

Soi cut the goddess off again. "I didn't kill the poor man, it was Amagai!"

The goddess continued to smirk. "Oh, you mean your little boyfriend?" She shifted through the papers in the manilla folder once more. "Hm, yes, he was found dead in an alley a few hours ago. Overdosed." She let the new sink in.

Amagai. Dead.

It didn't really bother her, the bastard got what was coming to him.

The goddess continued, "No, Shaolin, you're not really dead. Your death was faked. It was a pretty small funeral, no one really attended."

Soi's eyes widend in shock. Not for the fact that nobody attended her funeral, her family was dead. All her friends real friends from high school had moved on, now doubt in college or possibly starting families. Her current friends, if you could call them friends, were all druggies. It wasn't really a surprise no one attended her so-called funeral.

She was shocked at the fact that her death was _faked_.

"You see, I work for a secret government company called the Gotei 13. We bring in people like you who have lost everything and everyone, erase all records of them, and train them to be top-notch assassins. To put things simply, we're giving you a second chance." the goddess continued.

Soi Fon looked down at her feet. "Why?" She had trouble believing all of this was true. A secret government company? Sounded like something out of an action movie.

"Why what?"

The smaller girl looked up and met the older girl's eyes, "Why me?"

They kept eye contact, "Because, you're young, beautiful, and you don't have any family whatsoever. No ties to the real world, meaning you could disappear without anyone noticing. Now you can accept my offer, or my men come in here and kill you." the goddess said.

Soi looked up at the goddess. "I accept." She reached her hand out and shook the woman's hand.

"Welcome to the 2nd Division. Oh, and by the way, the name's Yoruichi Shihoin."

Yoruichi uncuffed Soi's left hand and the girl thought she'd finally be free, be able to walk for the first time in 4 hours, but was quickly injected with a sleeping serum

"Get her in the van. Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, Chapter One. Read &amp; Review, leave me some love<strong>

**-Zee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy my lovelies :)**

* * *

><p><em>"I can see right through your beautiful eyes."<em>

Chapter Two

The young girl woke up in the back seat of a van with her hands tied in front of her. She looked to her right to see the windows were tinted. Soi began to panic as she realized she had no idea where she was, and was sure she saw something like this in a horror movie_._

The van lurched as it hit a pot hole, sending Soi upwards, banging her head on the roof. She groaned, obviously whoever had put her here hadn't the mind to put a seat belt on her.

A head popped out from the passenger side.

"Well, well. Shaolin, we've got to stop meeting like this." Yoruichi said with a cheshire cat smile.

"I told you, it's Soi Fon. And where the hell are we? Where are we going?" The van lurched again as it hit another pot hole, "Who the fuck is driving?"

"Heh, sorry bout that, Ichigo's not much of a driver." the goddess said as she climbed into the backseat and sat next to Soi.

"If he's not much of a driver, then why's he driving?" Soi groaned as she rubbed the bump on the back of her head.

"Well, I needed to fill you in on the need to knows, little bee."

"Little bee?"

"Well yeah- your name, means 'broken bee', doesn't it?"

The young girl nodded, glancing away from Yoruichi, uncomfortable with being so near a person who was just so damn beautiful.

Yoruichi opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Soi Fon, "Well, if I'm a bee, then you're a cat."

The older girl just stared at Soi, "A cat," she deadpanned.

"Well Captain, I've got to agree with her here.." Ichigo said from the front seat.

"Oh, stuff it Kurosaki."

Yoruichi turned to Soi Fon. "Now pay close attention, yeah? The Gotei 13 is made up of 13 squads. Each squad is known for an ability. Like squad 4 is known for medicine, squad 12 is known for research and development, yada yada yada. Squad 2 is known for their assassins. The toughest of the tough." Yoruichi said with a proud smile. "The white cloaks signify captaincies. There are 13 captains, 13 lieutenants. And the one person controlling everything is the Captain-Comander. You must use titles when speaking to or about the captains. Otherwise you could get yourself into trouble. Got that?"

Soi nodded, listening intently to everything the Captain said.

"Now for the rules. You can't leave as a recruit. You're a recruit, meaning you've got to show you're worthy enough to be an agent. The only way for you to leave now is to die. Once you graduate and become and agent, you can go on missions in the outside world, but we still keep tabs on you. Rule number 2, you've got to excel in all your courses, other wise you get 'cancelled', meaning, killed. The Gotei 13 don't like weak links. And Rule #3. You can't fall in love. Now, we do allow friends with benefits and one night stands. But you can't claim someone as your own."

"And why not?" Soi said. "We can't leave, so we're stuck in one place with the same people for the rest of our lives. It seems only natural for people to fall in love."

The goddess nodded. "It's been a rule for centuries. I guess the first captains of the Gotei 13 thought it would be a good rule. Falling in love means you've got a weakness for the person you're in love with."

"And what happens when you fall in love?"

"You get cancelled."

* * *

><p>Ichigo pulled up to a large white official-looking building and parked the car.<p>

Yoruichi turned to Soi, a blindfold in her hand. "C'mon we're here. I'm gonna have to blindfold you, you're not supposed to see where you're going."

"And why not?" Soi growled as Yoruichi's nimble fingers tied the blindfold to her head.

"So you won't try to escape in the future. Duh."

The group walked into the building,a breeze of fresh air hitting them as they walked through the sliding doors.

"Since you're new, we'll have to take you down to Rangiku. She handles the new recruits. Teaches them their manners, how to walk, talk, all that jazz." Ichigo said.

"She'll also show you your room, and set you up with some clothes." said Yoruichi.

They continued walking around what felt like a maze to Soi Fon. Finally, they came to a halt.

Yoruichi rapped her knuckles against the door and untied Soi Fon's blindfold, handing it to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you're dismissed. Get back to your post."

"Hai." came Ichigo's response as he stalked off down the hallway.

The door opened and standing there was a young woman with a lieutenants badge tied to her arm.

"A new recruit." Yoruichi stated.

"Awh, and I was hoping you were here for another drinking match!" the curvy woman pouted.

The goddess laughed awkwardly, reaching up to rub the back of her neck, "Maybe some other time Rangiku, I need to check up on my squad. Go easy on her." Yoruichi stated before turning to leave.

The door slammed shut behind her. Soi suddenly felt alone without Yoruichi's presence. She looked up to see the voluptuous woman staring at her, sizing her up.

"What're you staring at?" Soi snapped.

The woman called Rangiku sighed. "You'll have to learn your manners. If you tried speaking to a higher ranking officer with that tone you'll surely get a beating." The woman smiled wickedly down at Soi Fon.

Soi Fon's gaze remained unwavering. "Oh? I guess staring and improper introductions pass off as manners here-"

*_SLAP*_

_S-she struck me! Fuckin bitch! _Soi Fon lost her balance and tumbled to the ground, she looked up at the other woman incredulously.

"Stand up." Rangiku ordered.

The girl stoop up, with her hand on her face. She could already feel the bruise begin to form.

"The name's Rangiku Matsumoto. Lieutenant of Squad 10." she said pointing to the badge on her arm. "And when I'm through with you, the person you are now will be but a mere memory." she stated confidently.

* * *

><p>She was still in Matsumoto's room, which the girl concluded had been her work area. She'd been in the same room for two hours with the increasingly annoying busty woman and couldn't do anything about it. In the time she'd been with Matsumoto, she'd had her tracker placed into her arm, a painful process which involved the busty woman slicing open her arm, "Just in case we happen to lose you," she said with a wicked smile.<p>

Once that ordeal had been over, the busty woman wrapped a bandage around her arm tightly, and got up, disappearing behind a tall clothes rack. After some shuffling, the woman reappeared with a backpack full of clothes and an outfit in her hand, "Get dressed," she said, tossing the items to Soi.

"Here?" she asked.

"No, on stage at the strip club," the older woman said with a roll of her eyes.

Soi sighed and turned around and took her shirt off, quickly grabbing the the tank top Rangiku had given her. On her back was a display of tattoos, angel wings with a date carefully inscribed in between them.

Rangiku appreciated the ink on the girl's back, it really as beautiful, "Nice ink, when'd you get it?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't stare." Soi deadpanned.

"Just answer the question."

"When I was 18. On the anniversary of my family's death."

"They all die on the same day?"

"Yeah." Soi stated coldly. She turned around and faced the lieutenant. "Now what?"

Rangiku looked a little disappointed that Soi hadn't continued in a story about how her family had died. She smirked, _Chicks with dark sides are so hot._

Rangiku quickly changed the smirk on her face to a smile and handed Soi a slip of paper, "Here's your room number, try not to get lost." Soi had to fight the urge to roll her eyes and thanked the woman. "Be seeing ya round kid."

"Yeah, whatever.." she replied, quickly slipping out the door happy to be rid of the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! <strong>

**Read and review, check out my tumblr! The link's on the author's page!**

**Stay beautiful ;)**

**-Zee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, a point I forgot to make in the earlier chapters; this fiction will be based off of the show Nikita. I won't follow that story line completely, I'm gonna incorporate the whole Bleach world into the Nikita world.**

**So yeah, here ya go.**

**I don't own Bleach or Nikita.**

* * *

><p><em>"There's a haze above my t.v., that channels everything I see.<em>

_And maybe if I continue watching, I'll lose the traits that worry me."_

Chapter Three

Soi wandered around the building, helplessly lost. _Hadn't Ichigo said that Rangiku would __show__ me my room? The young girl let out an exasperated sigh. Maybe if she hadn't been so eager to leave Rangiku's room she wouldn't be in this situation._

"Hey you! Identify yourself, we're you going?"

Soi nearly jumped as she heard a man's voice shake her out of thoughts. She turned to see a man about her age walking towards her. He was tall, and had raven black hair which spiked out at odd angles. The man had a scar of claw marks on the right side of his face and a tattoo that ran across the bridge of his nose and cheek. Soi felt the man's eyes on her and she mentally berated herself for checking him out. She dropped her gaze, which fell on the sword strapped to his waist.

"Soi Fon, new recruit to Division Two. And I'm _trying _to find my room, but I'm lost."

The man nodded, "Well yeah, you're in Division Two's barracks, so I suspected as much. The name's Hisagi, it's a pleasure to meet you," he turned slightly and stuck out is hand to the girl, which she shook awkwardly.

"So are you a part of Division Two too?"

"Nah, I'm just running some errands for my captain. I'm from Squad Nine. Most of the other captains don't really come around Squad Two."

"Why not?"

"Cuz one, your captain's a beast, and two, she's the second strongest person in the Gotei 13. Only a few captains and lieutenants from other squads hang around here, really. I guess the other captains are intimidated by her or something." he said turning another corner.

"Ah, that explains why i've only seen one captain so far. So where are you headed?" Soi asked, hoping to get direction to her room from this man.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be giving a newbie a tour at room 2081. That you?" he asked.

"Yep, that's me." She sighed.

"Well this is it," Hisagi said as he stopped in front of a metal chrome door with the numbers 2081 etched into it. "You can't really have anyone in your room after lights out but I don't really think it matters," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Just make sure they're out of your room by morning."

The girl blushed lightly and glanced towards the door of her room. Soi eyed the door wearily, it reminded her of a door for a mental asylum.

He handed her a key and said, "I'll give you some time to acquaint yourself with the place, I'll be back in 10 minutes." he said.

Soi puffed her cheeks out and unlocked the door.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Soi inserted her key into the door and walked into her room. Hisagi had shown Soi the whole place- from the computer lab, to the many training grounds, to the showers, and the the mess hall. She flopped down on her back and closed her eyes, letting the scenes from earlier replay.<p>

_"And this, is the sun room. Missle proof glass." Hisagi said as he pointed to the roof. "Captain Shihouin had it built recently. I guess she missed sunlight as much we did."_

_"What you guys don't get out at all?"_

_"Well recruits stay locked in the compound for nearly a year until they get activated for a mission- if they make it that far. Officers, captains and lieutenants get to leave for missions. There are plenty of missions that the Gotei 13 receive, but with 13 squads and hundreds of officers, it's a rare chance you'll be chosen to go on one yourself. The captains don't get out much, they usually deal with the workings of the Gotei 13 from the inside, unless there's an important mission."_

The sun room was beautiful. The floors were made of pitch black marble, the walls painted with images of suns and moons in shades of gold and blue.

"_It's usually packed, but everyones in class right now." Hisagi said as he began to walk out. "The captain herself likes to hang out around here."_

That remained stored in Soi's brain. Oh yes, she'd come back to the sunroom as often as she could.

* * *

><p>She had about an hour before dinner started and didn't have any classes for today, seeing as it was her first day. Soi decided that she'd like to explore Divison 2 a little more and rolled off her bed. She slipped on the yellow and black converse Rangiku had given her and walked back out the door. She began walking towards the sunroom Hisagi had shown her earlier, when she wondered if she would ever get to leave.<p>

"_You can't leave. The only way to leave is if you get cancelled."_

Soi remembered the goddess's words. And she remembered the goddess.

_"Damn, was she hot." _Soi thought with a goofy grin on her face.

She continued thinking about the goddess when she turned the corner rammed into a body.

"H-hey! Watch where you're going you tw-"

Soi stopped herself. Speak of the devil, on the ground across from her, with stormy eyes was her captain.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Captain Shihouin! I beg your forgiveness!"

Soi heard a chuckle, and looked up hesitantly. "Well well, if it isn't for Soi Fon, it seems Rangiku really broke you down. Where are you headed to little bee?"

The raven haired girl blushed at the nickname her captain had chosen for her. She decided the sun room could wait. "I-I was headed for the mess hall, Captain."

The goddess regarded Soi for a few seconds "Soi Fon, when we're alone you don't have to be so formal. Got it?"

"Y-yeah." Soi said.

"I was headed for the mess hall myself, need a hot date for dinner little bee?" Yoruichi said.

Soi nearly had a nosebleed. _Is my captain really hitting on me?_

"Just kidding, I'll see you around Soi." The captain said, poking her nose and walking into the mess hall.

_Of course. She doesn't see me like that. Get yourself together Soi. _She thought as she walked into the mess hall.

Soi raised her eyes and looked around the cafeteria. She shifted uncomfortably

All eyes were on her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reupload #4**

* * *

><p>The young girl shifted uncomfortably and decided to get in line. <em>Why's everyone staring at me?<em> She looked down at the selection of food in front of her and decided grilled fish and a salad would be best. She exited the line and looked for a place to sit, and oddly felt like she was in high school again, looking for a place to sit among people she didn't fit in with. Everyone was still staring at her with wide judgmental eyes eyes. She listened into the whispers and couldn't help but smirk, _Yep, just like high school._

"Did you hear? I heard she's the captain's new lover."

"Her? Heh, I doubt it."

"And why not? She's definitely pretty enough"

Soi decided to block out the rumors about her and turned her attention to her food. She looked up with mild irritation as her gaze landed on two people.

"Hello, my names Kisuke Urahara and this is Kukaku." said a man with an unsightly mop top.

"Nice to meet you, i'm-"

"Oh trust me darlin, we know who you are." Kukaku said with a grin.

"Your the captain's new squeeze, right?" Kisuke said.

"WHA-?" Soi began to choke on a piece of fish. The pair looked at the girl weirdly, unsure whether they should help or not. "Thanks for asking if I was alright." She said sarcastically. "Why would you think that?" The raven haired girl said once she calmed down.

"Well, our captain never goes to meet new recruits herself."

"And we know when our captain likes someone. We're childhood friends of hers."

"Are you guys recruits?" Soi asked

"Nah, we're agents. We graduated last year." Kukaku said as she pointed to the badge on her chest.

"Oh, right." Soi mumbled as she took another bite of food. She looked up to see a large table withmany chairs. _They look like thrones. _Sitting at the table, she could see Yoruichi, Rangiku, Hisagi and Ichigo. _Must be for captains and lieutenants only._

Her attention turned back to her salad, stabbing various vegetables with her fork.

_BAM_

She looked up to see a girl, about her age with black spiky hair, making sure to keep her face stoic and emotionless.

"Hello Tatsuki-chan, how's it going?" Kisuke said, eyes shifting nervously.

"Shut it Urahara. I'm here to talk this bitch. So, you're Shihoin Taicho's new fuck buddy?"

"Yeah? So what, you jealous?" Soi said, taunting the girl in front of her.

"No," the girl said quickly, "But hear me when I say you'd better stay the fuck away from _my_ Captain."

"And what if I don't?" Soi said.

"Let's just say that pretty little face of yours won't be so pretty when i'm through with ya."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a fucking promise,"

"You bitch," Soi replied, as she threw her tray at Tatsuki and managed to land a punch on her cheek before Kukaku held Soi back.

By now the little fight had caught the attention of the whole cafeteria. Jeers and cheers were being shouted, and a circle of people had gathered around the group. Soi grimaced as she thought of all the unwanted attention she was receiving, first with the rumors about her and her Captain, now the fight with Tatsuki. _This day just keeps going downhill._

"What this?" they heard a smooth velvety voice say.

The group turned in fear and and saw their captain. She had an emotionless look on her face that scared even Soi.

"You two officers, up to your room's. No dinner for tonight. Recruits, you've made a mockery of Squad 2 and will pay dearly for it. Ichigo, get the guards in here to hold these two down."

"Yes Captain," Ichigo said almost hesitantly as he called the guards in who held the two girls down.

The guards came in, wearing the all black uniform of the Gotei 13, along with the trademark swords strapped to their bodies. They seized the girls, and forced their hands behind their back, locking them into place and making movement impossible, despite all the squirming and protests the girls were making. Another set of guards stood in front of Soi Fon and Tatsuki, standing at attention and awaiting their captain's orders.

"10 lashes to the body. Go," said the goddess.

Soi's eye's widend as she felt a punch connect to her abdomen, and another to her cheek bone. Eight more punches came after that, and none of them had been pulled. Full on punches coming from fully trained guards. Soi looked over at Tatsuki, her lip had busted and tears were streaming down her face.

Soi refused to cry. _Why? Why is she doing this? I really thought she was genuinely nice but.._

When the beating was over, Soi stood on her feet shakily and wiped the blood off her lip with the back of her hand. She looked directly into her captain's eyes, waiting for her to say something. A spark of remorse flashed for a second but was soon replaced with the same cold expression.

"I hope you've learned your lesson. Guards, escort these two to their rooms."

Soi let her self be taken away before taking one last look at the captain's beautiful, cold face.

* * *

><p><em>I'm starving.<em> She had only eaten a few bites of her salad when her dinner was ruined. _I haven't eaten a full meal since before I got arrested. _She turned on her side, trying to get some sleep. The raven haired girl look at her pillow to see blood stains smeared across it. She let a tear escape and finally let her thoughts free. Not for the beating, she'd gotten much worse in the past. She was crying because her Captain was so cold, a coldness that scared her, and made her heart ache.

The battered girl groaned, _It's way too hot in here. _Despite the heat, she pulled her blanket up and snuggled with it burying her face in it which only stained her blanket even more. Finally, her eyes began to droop, and she was asleep.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi tossed and turned all night in her lavish King sized bed with silk sheets. <em>Maybe I was a little harsh on her. Tasuki must've seen me speaking to her and provoked her, that jealous twat, it wouldn't be the first time. I swear, one of these days her fights are gonna get her cancelled. But still, it's the same punishment for everyone, you fight, you get in trouble. I couldn't let her off without a punishment, the squad might think i'm getting soft. But she's different. I bet she's starving, <em>she thought as she got out of bed and walked to her desk. She picked up the phone and dialed the cook's number. Being the 2nd strongest person in the Gotei 13 had its benefits, like getting to order food at any time of the day. She looked over at her clock, it was 1:30 a.m.

"Good morning Captain Shihouin, how may i assist you?", said the cook, trying very hard not to sound sleepy.

"Good Morning Sakamoto, I'd like a large pizza, with bread sticks, a 2 liter of coke and...some choclate covered strawberries." she ordered. She smirked slightly, Kukaku had told her once that strawberries and chocolates were aphrodasics (a food or drink that stimulates sexual desires).

"Of course Captain, they'll be at your door in less than 30 minutes. Have a goodnight Captain." the cook said and hung up the phone.

_Now, what to do for the next 30 minutes.._


	5. Chapter 5

_What to do, what to do._. Yoruichi thought. She'd been pacing her room for the past 10 minutes while waiting for her food to arrive. She sat down on her bed and laid down, huffing exasperatedly. Yoruichi had never been so anxious in her life. How could a mere girl make me so nervous? She got up and walked to her vanity, taking a seat and resting her cheeks on her hands._ I must be getting soft._ She peered into her golden eyes through the mirror._ How could anyone love this face? The face of a killer!_ Yoruichi sighed and mindlessly played with a perfume bottle. The beauty thought of the what the Gotei 13 had done to her, her personally. She'd never asked for all of this, had never asked to become Captain of Squad 2. The girl put the bottle down suddenly and shook her head.

_What am I thinking? I love my job, I do. I really, really do.._ She assured herself.

She brought her gaze up to her eyes. The same eyes that had flashed coldly at Soi Fon.

Her gaze lowered to her full lips. The same lips that had spoken the order for the beating Soi had received.

_Maybe I shouldn't associate myself with this girl anymore, look at how she's making me feel._

_She's making me feel!_

_She's making me feel..._

Yoruichi stopped to think of the emotion that Soi Fon had awoken in her.

A feeling that she hadn't felt in years.

_She's making me feel..._

_...human?_

The goddess sat up abruptly and brought her fist down on the vanity._ These feelings are for the weak! I refuse to feel-_

"Captain Shihouin? Your order's here." the cook said.

It took a couple of minutes for Yoruichi's mind to realize that the cook was at the door, with her food.

"Captain Shihouin? Is everything alright?" the cook asked, sounding a little worried.

The captain walked to the door and opened it, revealing the weary-looking cook with a cart of food that she'd ordered.

"I'm just peachy, leave the food here and get some sleep. That's an order."

The cook nodded before making a fist and crossing it over his chest, a sign of respect that was used only in Squad 2. He left without a further response.

The captain brought the cart into the room and closed the door behind her. She made her way into her bathroom and turned the water on. She took a quick 10 minute shower and exited the bathroom and slipped on a simple white silk robe. Reaching under the sink and grabbing her blowdryer,she turned it on after she brushed her hair. Afterwards, she applied a light amount of eyeliner and mascara and slipped on her denim skinny jeans. The captain rummaged through her drawers, and chose a simple band t-shirt. Walking to the door, she slipped on her favorite boots and jacket and walked towards the door where her cart of food was waiting for.

She opened the door and pushed the cart through it, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she heard the door click behind her, she realized she had no idea where Soi's room was. The goddess groaned, turned around and reached for the key in her pocket. Once inside, she made for the laptop on her desk. She opened a file and typed in the name "Shaolin Fon" A window popped up with Soi's information.

"Room 2081.." she mumbled, grabbing a pen and writing it on her hand.

She closed the window and shut her laptop, grabbed her key and made her way to Soi Fon's bedroom.

_I hope this makes up for things earlier._

* * *

><p>Yoruichi pushed the cart along the hallway, hoping the guards wouldn't catch her. It certainly wouldn't help the rumors about her ans Soi being lovers. As she crept along the corridors, she thought what Soi Fon's reaction would be when she showed up at her door at 2 a.m. with a cart full of food.<p>

_Maybe this is a bad idea, I shouldn't be showing sympathy for anyone, let alone a recruit._

She pushed all thoughts out of her head as she came upon room 2081. Slowly lifting her hand to the door, she knocked. The beauty waited for a few minutes before lifting her hand to the door once more and knocking. She heard someone getting up, and falling. The captain smirked as she heard Soi curse.

"Who the hell is knocking at my door at 2 in the mor-"

"Hello to you too, little bee."

"Ah- Sorry, I didn't know it was you Captain. What's that?" Soi asked, pointing to the cart full of food.

"Uh, dinner. Sorry it's a little late. I realized you hadn't eaten anything since you got here."

Soi let Yoruichi in and closed the door behind her, "You do this for everyone who get's in trouble?"

The question caught the goddess off guard, "Uhh no, I guess you're just..special.." She had her back facing Soi Fon, who was now turning a light shade of red.

"Hey, why don't you take a seat and start eating, i'll take care of your wounds." the captian said, almost sounding like she regretted giving the girl a beating.

Almost.

"Uh, okay, thanks Cap-."

"What'd I say? When we're alone, you don't have to be so formal." The goddess said as she took the first aid kit off the wall. She began to patch up the cuts on Soi's face.

"Sorry about the beating, by the way. I couldn't let you two off without a punishment. 10 punches to the body is as easy as punishment goes around here.." Yoruichi trailed off.

"It's alright really. It's my fault, I got myself into trouble."

The pair caught each other's gaze and looked deeply into each others eye. Soi's eyes quickly flashed down towards Yoruichi's lips before mentally cursing herself for doing so. The goddess didn't seem to notice.

Soi Fon broke away first, looking down at her hands in her lap.

There was a lapse of silence as Yoruichi picked up Soi's hands and continued to wrap bandages around Soi's bruised arms. "So, uhm, how about a game of 20 questions?" the captain asked, hoping to break the awkward silence.

"Why don't you go first, seeing as you already know a bunch about me." Soi said, referring to the files Yoruichi had on her.

"Of course, ask away." The golden eyed girl said, laying back against the headboard, now chewing on a bread stick.

"Do you have any siblings?" Soi asked

"Nah, i'm an only child." the goddess replied.

"Okay, what were your parents like?"

"My parents divorced when I was 6. I stayed with my mom who ran Division 2 before me. I loved her with all my heart, well what's left of it." she chuckled. "She died 4 years ago. Cancer." she said.

"And your dad?" Soi asked softly.

"He's an old fart who likes to keep to himself and his clan. I haven't heard from him since my mother's funeral." Yoruichi concluded.

There's was a long silence, "Guess this game's getting a little too serious, huh?" Soi said with a smile on her face, hoping to lighten up Yoruichi's mood.

Yoruichi nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah I guess so."

"Next question?"

"Uh, how old are you?"

"21, i'm the youngest captain to have ever run the 2nd division." Yoruichi said, pride lacing her voice

"Uhh, what's your favorite food?"

"Little bee I love all food"

"Did you try the strawberries?"

"Uh, no I haven't, are they any good?" the goddess asked.

"Here, see for yourself." Soi leaned over and fed Yoruichi a strawberry.

"Hey, it is good!" the goddess said. The younger girl began to chuckle before realizing how close the two were. Soi was just inches away from Yoruichi's lips and could smell the strawberries on her breath. Soi wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips, those tantalizing lips.

And as if on impulse, Yoruichi leaned in and connected her lips to Soi's.

* * *

><p><strong>It probably happened too quickly, but wharves<strong>

**Follow me on Tumblr & Twitter, links on the author's page.**

**Read & Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! Remember, reviews are much appreciated! I might upload another chapter today, seeing as i'm stuck at home with nothing to do.**

**SO tell me, who're your top 5 favorite arrancars?**

**Top 5 favorite Captains?**

**Some of them just might appear next chapter!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Soi froze as she felt her captain's lips encasing her own. It took a full 15 seconds before she realized what exactly was going on.<p>

_Yoruichi's on top of me._

_Kissing me._

_On my bed._

The younger girl finally kissed back, lips moving in sync with Yoruichi's. She groaned lightly as she felt her captain's tongue swipe across her lips before gladly letting her in. She wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's neck, squeezing them impossibly closer. The goddess's hands flew to Soi's hips.

_God, when was the last time I kissed a girl as beautiful as her? _Soi thought.

She couldn't remember, and she didn't give a damn. Her thoughts were on her captain, and her captain only.

If only the same could be said for Yoruichi.

The beauty was definitely enjoying sucking face with the beautiful girl underneath her, but her thoughts were majorly cock-blocking her.

Suddently, Yoruichi's lips came to a halt, and she slowly backed away from Soi's face, gasping for air. The goddess looked into Soi's eyes.

_Beatufiul, _she summed up.

Soi was thinking the same.

Through the lust filled gazing, the younger girl thought she saw the fire in her captain's eyes flicker, and wondered what she was thinking about. The girl blushed intensely, and looked away.

_What am I doing? _Yoruichi thought. _This i__sn't right! She deserves more than a one-night stand, or a friends with benefits relationship, and.. I..I can't give her that...but her lips, felt.. incredibly soft, and good and.._

The goddess leaned down to take the girls lips one more time before she said, "L-listen Soi, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." By this time the goddess was up already, putting her jacket and boots back on.

"What're you talking about, why're you sorry?"

"Because I kissed you!"

"So? That's normal, isn't it? I wanted to kiss you, you wanted to kiss me, see where i'm going with this?"

"Nothing about the situation we're in is normal. I'm not a normal person, and from what I know, neither are you."

_Ok, that stung a litttle, _Soi thought. The captain continued. "I'm a killer, you're being trained to be one. We're breaking one of our division's most sacred rules. Nothing about who we are, where we are, and what we set out do is normal.", Yoruichi said with a tone of finality.

"Let's just..pretend this never happened, alright? I'll see you around, Shaolin." Yoruichi said, pulling the cart behind her and walking out the door.

"No, hey- wait up!" Soi said, but the captain had already slammed the door shut.

The raven haired girl flopped back onto her bed and pulled the covers over her, they smelled like Yoruichi, green apples and freesia. _And here I was thinking being locked __up here wouldn't be so bad. _The girl closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but her thoughts were continuously running back to the goddess she had just locked lips with.

* * *

><p><em>Idiot, idiot, idiot! <em>The captain thought as she made her way around a corner, hands in her pockets and eyes on her boots.

_I took advantage of her. For god's sake it was her first day here! That can't happen again, it just can't._

She kept walking until she saw a flash light beam turning a corner on the other side of the hall. Yoruichi's eyes widened as she realized that there were guards further ahead, and quickly pressed herself against the wall. The flashlight beam was inching closer to her, and she knew she'd be caught if she didn't move. If she was caught, she'd have to explain to the guards why she was out so late, and she knew, that they'd be likely to spread the news to the other guards. She took a deep breath, and dropped to the floor, crouching low like a cat and rounded a corner. This would've worked, had she been wearing her normal assassin's uniform. However, she was now dressed in a white band tee and white boots.

The guards spotted her, and yelled, "Who goes there? Halt!"

The goddess swore under her breath and quickly got to her feet before she took her boots and shirt off, revealing a black tank top.

Now blending in with her surroundings, she bolted down the hall, looking for a place to hide.

The irony of the situation was not missed by Yoruichi, who was looking for a place to hide in _her _division from _her _guards.

Yoruichi was still running when she passed by the sun room she had built the year before. Skidding to a stop, she quickly slipped inside and shut the door, once more pressing her body against the wall. The guards blundered past the double doors, and rounded a corner before continuing their search.

When she was sure they were gone, she eased off the wall and looked around. A few agents, but mostly recruits, liked to camp out here, watching the stars. She sympathized with the recruits, who had to train vigorously day after day for years before they graduated into agents and got to see the outside world without being tailed by Division 2's agents. But tonight, the sun room was empty. Yoruichi sighed lowly as she made her way further into the room. She needed some time to think, and didn't feel like sneaking around the hallways to get back to her room. The girl grabbed a mat and pillow and slid it to the center of the room, directly underneath the big glass dome. She laid her head down on the pillow, her hands behind her head, and began to think.

She thought about what she'd had for breakfast.

She thought about the new missions that were being requested of Division 2.

She thought about whether or not Rangiku's boobs were real or fake.

She tried to think of everything but the beautiful raven haired girl who had just arrived this morning.

_I could have any girl or guy here, why her? And I have in the past. Let's see there was Rangiku, Tia, Lisa, Nemu, Nanao.._

She continued to list all the girls she had been with in the past.

_Why am I so intrigued by her? We're complete opposites!_

**_Well, opposites do attract. _**said a little voice in the back of her mind said.

_It's because she so real. She's not fake, she says what needs to be said. She doesn't like me because I'm the next heir to the Shihoin family, or because I'm the captain of squad two. She likes me for...me?_

These were dangerous thoughts floating around in Yoruichi's head. The word "like" often lead to the word "love".

And she didn't do love. She hit it and quit it.

Humped it then dumped it.

Fucked it and chucked it.

And she knew what happend so those who fell in love. She knew all too well.

* * *

><p>Soi woke with a start as she heard something knock on her door. Groggily, she got out of bed and once again, stubbed her toe. A string of curses flew from her mouth as she moved to the door. Yawning, she opend it up to see that her schedule for today was nailed to it. Ripping the paper from its captor, she took a look.<p>

_Breakfast_

_Kitchen Duty_

_Hakuda Training_

_Lunch_

_Gun Training_

_Free Time_

She made her way back into her bedroom, brushed her short choppy hair, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and pulled out a white wife beater with grey sweatpants. She frowned at the attire that Rangiku had provided for her, but remembered that all recruits had to wear loose clothing. Better for training.

_Well at least it's comfortable, _she thought as she slipped her converse on and made her way to the mess hall for breakfast. She hoped she wouldn't see Tatsuki there, she sure as hell didn't want another scrap.

Entering the line, Soi decided to go with a fruit salad and a breakfast bar. After grabbing a carton of milk, she sat down at the same table next to Kukaku and Kisuke.

"Good Morning Soi-chan." Kisuke said, tipping his odd bucket hat, while Kukaku grunted something that sounded like a good morning

Soi smiled slightly and said good morning back. She didn't particularly like Kisuke Urahara, the man was sloppy, and smelled of stale cigarettes and fish, but decided that until she made new friends that she'd stick with the duo. She was itching to tell the pair about what happened last night, but made eye contact with the goddess, who was sitting in her throne-like chair at the table reserved for captains and lieutenants.

_Let's just forget this ever happened, alright?_

Soi blushed and looked back at her food and said, "Sooo, how was your mornings?", trying to make conversation.

"Heh, well, Kukaku thought it would be funny to replace my shampoo with fish oil, so I spent the whole morning trying to wash the stank out."

"Hey! It wasn't only me! Yoruichi was in on it too! In fact, she was the one who brought me the fish oil." Kukaku said, laughing jovially.

Soi laughed, "So that's what smelled so bad, I thought it was your hat."

"Oh trust me, that's 50% of the stink right there." Kukaku said, making a swipe, and missing, for the odd green and white striped hat.

"Oh nevermind my hat! What do you guys have on your schedule today?"

"I got kitchen duty next." Soi said.

"Ohhh, that's gotta suck." Kisuke said, "You've gotta wash the dishes from last night _and _this morning."

The raven haired girl scowled at her food at the thought of scraping plates first thing in the morning.

Kukaku handed her schedule to Kisuke and said, "Well, what're you guys planning on doing at free time?"

"Maybe catching some sleep, I was tossing and turning all night last night." Soi said, lookiny up and making eye contact with Yoruichi, who akwardly looked away. "What're you guys planning on doing?"

"Well, Kisuke and I were planning on camping out in the sun room tonight, watchin' the stars, ya know? You're welcome to join us if ya want." Kukaku said.

The girl nodded just as the bell rang. Soi got up to throw her leftovers away and turned, heading for the kitchen when she bumped into a soft but firm body.

"Well good morning little bee." The goddess said, with her trade mark grin.

"Good morning Captain." The raven haired girl said cooly, turning on her heel and making her way for the kitchen.

The captain was shocked at the reaction the girl had given her.

_Well, what kind of reaction was I hoping for? After all, I did sort of kind of lead her on._

She was hoping Soi would be a sputtering, blushing mess. She was hoping for the girl to get on her knees and beg for another night with the great Yoruichi Shihoin, just as other girls before had done for her.

After a few seconds of standing in the same spot, the goddesss shook her head and chuckled as she made her way back to her room.

She had a class to teach in two hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Soi sighed as she made her way through the doors of the kitchen, feeling her captain's eyes on her back. Maybe she had been too cold to Yoruichi, maybe she had driven her away.

_Hell, at least she's talking to me,_ Soi thought as she stood next to a counter, waiting for someone to instruct her on what to do. _A part of me just wants to run back through those doors and beg for her forgiveness. _

"So, you're the new recruit everyone's been talking about, eh?"

The young girl turned around to find an older woman in her 60's, wearing an apron, yellow gloves, and the standard Gotei 13 uniform. The woman was taller than Soi (but then again who wasn't?), and had short auburn hair with streaks of silver in it. She had brown eyes with wrinkles around them, meaning that she smiled a lot. She flashed a smile, showing straight pearly white teeth.

"You're Shaolin Fon, right?" The nameless lady asked, taking her gloves off and peering at a clipboard she'd grabbed off the wall.

"It's _Soi _Fon." The younger snapped automatically. Her eyes momentarily flashing with a fire that the old lady recognized. The nameless lady's smile disappeared and glared sternly at Soi Fon, waiting for the girl to correct her slip-up. Soi realized this and quickly bowed her head in respect, "I mean- well, what I meant to say was, I prefer Soi Fon."

The lady smiled, wiping off the cold mask she was wearing earlier and finally introduced herself, "Much better. The name's Hikaru. Now let's get down to work, i'll need you to fill out this paperwork before you start, seeing as you're a new recruit and all."

Hikaru passed Soi Fon the clipboard and sat back in her chair, arms behind her head feet up on the table that Soi was sitting across from.

There was an awkward silence as Soi filled out her paperwork.

"Sooooo, you're the captain's so called new lover, huh?" The older woman searched Soi Fon's face for a reaction, obviously teasing.

The younger girl blushed red and was deeply embarrassed as she remembered the events that had occurred the night before with her captain. Not wanting to give herself away she decided to play it off as a joke. "Haha, yep, that's me."

The older woman chuckled and seemed to be deep in thought before Soi passed Hikaru the clipboard.

Hikaru took the paperwork off the clipboard and placed a paperclip on the stack, not taking a second look at it before dropping it on a desk at the other end of the kitchen.

"Alright-y, now that the mindless pleasantries are done and over with, let's get you to work." she said as she made her way to a _very _large sink with a _very _high amount of dishes piled up.

The look of anguish on Soi's face was priceless.

Hikaru left her to the dishes, walking away and smiling.

"Ah- wait, where're you going?"

"Out. It's the recruit's jobs to wash the dishes, not mine" Hikaru left without another word, glancing at the younger girl over her shoulder.

_She reminds me of a younger version of a certain purple haired captain_, the old woman thought.

-

30 minutes passed by and Soi had just finished washing all the cups. The raven haired girl thought it would be fun to count the amount of dishes washed and brag about it later. Right now, she had washed 462 cups and 139 plates. She was only half done.

The young girl groaned as she picked up another plate and scrubbed, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Only 30 more minutes to go.

-

After 30 minutes of scrubbing and rinsing, Soi finally heard the bell ring. "Thank god!" she said out loud, discarding her gloves and throwing down the towel and sponge. Hikaru had walked back into the kitchen moments before the bell rang and looked at the dishes washed and said, "Go on deary, the next person will take care of the rest." the old woman smiled at Soi and said, "Have a good day now."

The young girl replied pushed the door open and mad her way to her next class, happy to be free of the Kitchen of Hell.

_If I play my cards right, then maybe i'll be sitting on one of those thrones alongside Shihoin Taicho. Then I'll never have to pick up a sponge and rag again._

The raven haired girl looked down at her schedule and saw that she had Hakuda training next.

_This ought to be fun.  
><em>

Once Soi had arrived at the training grounds she noticed a familiar face. Tall, handsome, odd tattoo on the right side of his face.

"Hey there tough guy." Soi called out to the lieutenant, lightly punching him on his arm. He turned around and smiled at Soi before feigning pain.

"Ah! Jeez Soi, you really pack a punch, I think my arm might be broken!"

She rolled her eyes and allowed herself to smile a bit.

"I didn't know lieutenants had to take classes, if any thing I thought they'd be teaching them." Soi said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, very funny, we don't stop training till we're at a captains level, and I heard that Shihoin Taicho would be teaching our class today." Hisagi said with a smile.

Soi's smile immediatly faded, "Hisagi, how long is this class?"

"About 2 hours long, why? You okay Soi? You look a little nervous." Hisagi said, concern lacing his voice.

Soi looked up him, eyes landing on the strange tattoo that marred his beautiful face.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Soi said with a forced smile.

Before Hisagi could respond, the door opened. Walking in in all her glory was the captain, her long puple hair tyed back in its usual pony tail.

"Sorry I'm late class, hope you'll forive me. Now that i'm here, i'd like you all to find a partner. Quickly c'mon, let's not waste time now." she said as she took off her haori waited for the group to get going. Her eyes fell on the beautiful little bee that had been on her mind all day. She smiled slightly, it really brightened up her day seeing her. The captain quickly wiped the smile off her face, and replaced it with the cold emotionless mask that was supposed to be on her beautiful face.

_No emotions, she means nothing to you..nothing._

Hisagi looked over at Soi and said, "Weeelll Hello partner." He draped his arm around Soi's shoulder and waited for further instructions. Soi allowed the gesture. Normally, if it'd been anybody else, she would've broken their arm and told them to fuck off. But this felt different, it felt oddly like home, like protection, like her brothers who'd died years ago. Soi found herself slightly leaning into Hisagi's arm, sighing contently.

Yoruichi looked over at Soi to see Lieutenant Hisagi's arm draped around her shoulder. She glared furiously, _No one's allowed to touch my little bee like that, _and began to walk over to the pair, fighting to keep her emotionless mask.

"Liutenant Hisagi, could I have Soi? I've heard that she is to be activated for a mission soon and would like to train her myself." the goddess said with an icy death glare.

"Activated for a mission? She's only been here for two days. You know what that means Soi? Means you've caught the eye of the other captains." Hisagi chuckled and and removed his arm from Soi's shoulder. "See ya around China Doll." he said with a wink

"Was that really nesscary, Shihoin Taicho?" Soi said with anger in her tone. She knew her captain was jealous, and secretly, she loved it. Inside, she was jumping for joy that her captain held some sort of emotion for her.

"Whatever are you talking about Soi? I was being honest, you've been activated for a mission in two days and you've barely been here for a day. You've got _a lot_ of training to do." she said. "Now put your hands up, we're gonna spar." the goddess said as she got into a fighting stance.

Soi eyed the captain wearily. "You kidding? You're the second strongest person in the Gotei 13, there's no way i'd win in a match against you. Besides, I think I've had enough beating down to last me a while." she said, pointing to the bruise on the right side of her jaw.

"True, very true. Don't worry i'll go easy on you. Now attack me, our session won't end until you've managed to hit my chest or my head." the goddess said, trying not to feel any regret for the beating she gave Soi yesterday.

The raven haired girl sighed and put one hand up in front of her face and the other by her chin. She attacked the goddess with a punch to the face but missed. All Soi could make out before she hit the ground was a flash of purple hair.

"Get up Soi, try again." her captain commanded, with a cat-like grin.

Soi brought herself to her feet once more and charged, faking a punch to the left and going in with a roundhouse kick to the right.

"Very good little bee." the goddess said as she effortlessly blocked the kick, holding onto it. "But not good enough." she said as grabbed Soi and spun her by the leg, holding it in the air. "When you throw a kick or a punch like that, snap it back quickly so your opponent won't be able to use your limbs against you.", she said as she dropped Soi's leg abruptly.

"Oof." Soi hit the ground again, this time on her stomach. She could feel the stares of the other recruits and agents. Now she was pissed. She jumped to her feet again.

Soi brought punch after punch and kick after kick.

And her opponent dodged each and every one of them.

_She's fast _Yoruichi thought as she felt herself actually start to work up a sweat. Yoruichi had caught her leg again and in a burst of superhuman strength, threw her towards the wall.

Soi felt herself flying and her eyes widened at the display of power her Captain had just displayed and had to think fast, otherwise her head would connect with the concrete wall. The girl put her legs behind her and felt the concrete walls beneath her feet before she launched herself at her very surprised captain. Soi felt their bodies connect as she tackled her, fist finally connecting with the left side of her captain's face.

After feeling Soi's fist connect with her face, Yoruichi's assassin skills kicked in.

She tumbled backwards from the launch Soi Fon had made and the duo felt themselves rolling like a tumbleweed, limbs intertwined. They fought for dominance, who would end up on top, who would end up the victor.

Soi stopped. She couldn't move her limbs, and found it rather hard to breathe, seeing as Yoruichi's right hand was clasped tightly around her throat. The younger girl started to see stars, and was desperately trying to get some much needed air to her lungs. They stared at each other. Everyone else was staring at them. _Her eyes are scary, like, she's locked what's left of her humanity away. _ Soi Fon thought about how gold was supposed to be a warm color, like fire, or the sun. But staring into her captain's eyes made her realize just how cold the color could be. She saw a spark in her captain's eyes, much like the spark she had seen the night before. He captain's grip finally loosened and got up before saying,

"Very good recruit. Get up, you're dissmissed." she said before walking out of the training room without a second glance.

Hisagi came running towards Soi, "Hey you alright?" He helped her up and gave her a pat on her back, "That was pretty good, we never actually thought you'd be able to land a punch on the Goddess of Flash." he said with a smirk.

"Heh, thanks." she said, rubbing her shoulder. "I'll see you later Hisagi, ive got something to take care of."

Soi took off running, trying to catch up with Yoruichi, to apologize to the goddess.

She saw Yoruichi about to turn a corner and called, "Shihoin Taicho, wait up!"

Yoruichi stopped and looked over her shoulder, a sad smile playing on her lips. "Hey little bee. what's up?"

"I, uh, wanted to apologize for that punch." the younger girl said, looking nervously at her feet. _Why in the blue hell are you apologizing? She just got done beating your ass to a pulp in front of everyone! _

"Hey, it's no problem." Yoruichi said, lifting Soi's chin so that she would look at her.

"Oh god your cheek." The raven haired girl touched her captain's bruised cheek.

"Hey I said it wasn't a problem." she replied softly looking into steel grey eyes.

Grey eyes broke eye contact first. Soi sighed before trying to walk away, but was suddenly stopped when her captain held onto her wrist, spinning her around so that the girl collided into her chest. The older girl pressed Soi into a wall before leaning in close and saying,

"I thought long and hard about you last night when I left your room, hell I've been thinking about you all day-

Soi's eyes lit up and tried to speak, "I-"

"No wait, don't say anything until i'm done. If you interrupt me I might freak and lose my nerve... I- I tell myself you're no good for me, that I can't have you. If I did, it would ruin my reputation as the cold captain of coldest squad in the Gotei 13. I could be banished from this messed up place I've grown to come home. And yet, there's something about you that makes me want to risk it all, to give into this feeling without looking back..what i'm trying to say Soi is..I really _really _like you.

The goddess leaned in and kissed Soi soundly on the lips. The younger girl deepened it, her mind screaming that she shouldn't have given in that easily, that she should've given a chase. She moaned slightly as she felt her captain push her body closer, breast pressing together deliciously.

The couple were completely oblivious of certain onlooker.

"Shihoin Taicho."

The goddess looked up like a deer in headlights before turning around to see the face of the person who had just seen the great Yoruichi Shihoin confess her feelings to a lowly recruit.

By this time Soi's eyes had gone wide, and had been shocked into silence.

The insignia on the tell-tale haori was the #1.

The old man looked at the pair with stern eyes.

"I think it's high time we had a talk, Shihoin Taicho."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while and especially with a b.s. chapter where nothing really happens but I'll upload ****again in the near future to make it up to you guys! Next chapter, Yamamoto's 'talk' with Yoruichi! :D**

* * *

><p>Soi Fon stood in the same spot since the Captain-Commander had taken Yoruichi away for a "talk". Thoughts were scrambling through her head, thoughts that she really wish would just go away. She finally started moving once more, reminding herself that she had to go to lunch. Once moving, her thoughts hadn't ceased at all.<p>

_**"I- I tell myself you're no good for me, that I can't have you. If I did, it would ruin my reputation as the cold captain of coldest squad in the Gotei 13. I could be banished from this messed up place I've grown to come home. And yet, there's something about you that makes me want to risk it all, to give into this feeling without looking back..what i'm trying to say Soi is..I really really like you**_**."**

_Dammit Yoruichi your timing is terrible. Damn that old man for his presence. Damn Yoruichi for confessing her feelings at the worst possible time. Damn me for not giving chase. Damn-_

Soi's thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into Kisuke in the lunch line. She apologized, which he acknowledged with a tip of his ugly green hat.

"So.. you kinda disappeared after Hakuda training.." Kisuke said, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

_Play it off, play it off, play it off._

"No I didn't, I was speaking to Lieutenant Hisagi up until the bell rang."

"Really now?" By this time the pair had sat down at their usual lunch table, except this time Kukaku was nowhere to be seen. "Then that must've been some other short, raven haired kid running after Captain Yoruichi, eh?"

_Damn this man for being so observant. _"I don't know, maybe it was Lieutenant Rukia? Or Tatsuki?"

The blonde haired agent leaned in close and said, "I know about your little..infatuation with our Captain, Soi Fon."

Soi Fon's grip tightened on her fork as she took in what Kisuke was saying. "Oh? What's it to you?" She held Kisuke's glare, the tension rising at the lunch table.

Kisuke broke eye contact first and smiled behind a fan that seemingly came out of nowhere. "I'm just warning a friend. Yoruichi doesn't do long term relationships, trust me I would know."

Soi Fon's curiosity piqued. "Would you now? Please, do tell.", she said, trying her hardest to keep her voice even. The younger girl saw a glint in Kisuke's eyes, and waited for him to continue. He put the fan down, tipped his hat down over his eyes and said, "Oh yes, it's quite a story really, but let me tell you the shortened version before Kukaku shows up. Like I told you before, Yoruichi and I are..childhood friends. I always thought that one way or another we'd end up together, it just always seemed evident, ya know?"

Soi nodded, urging the man to continue.

"That was until her mother died and she became the Commander of the Onmitsukido and Captain of Squad Two." Kisuke lifted up his hat a little and made eye contact with Soi Fon. She took note of the man's eyes and noticed how hollow they looked, then it hit her.

_He's in love with her._

Kisuke continued, "I was just a recruit, an unseated officer. As soon as I became an agent I requested to be placed in Squad Two, just to be closer to her. Just so I could see her everyday.

_That's not creepy at all.._

"Eventually, after a lot of hard work, I became her third seat. I caught her one day, after a Captain's meeting, and she just- well, she just suddenly kissed me. Looking back, I realize now I was just her stress relief. I told her I didn't want to be another one of her one-night-stands, that we'd have to do it the right way. After lots of arguing, she agreed, but we kept our relationship a secret from everyone, except Kukaku."

"So what went wrong?" Soi was getting more and more interested with Kisuke's tale, and so far, could actually relate to it.

"I don't know, really. She came to me after a meeting with her clan and just..broke it off. Never gave me a reason, or an explanation. Anyway, after months of awkwardness, Kukaku locked us in a room together and we made up, but I never got my reason." Kisuke spotted Kukaku making her way to the table, and said, "All I'm saying is..just be careful, okay?"

Soi stared down at her food and nodded.

"Hey you guys! How's it goin'?" Kukaku sat down and noticed that no one was speaking, "Woah, did someone die? What's wrong you guys?" Kukaku eyed the two skeptically.

"Nothing, Kukaku, why do you say that?" Soi said, trying her best to keep her fake smile in place. Apparently the other girl bought it and immediately jumped into a story about how stupid her younger brother was, while Soi's thought were elsewhere.

_Something about Kisuke's story seems off. I don't think he would've accepted Yoruichi's apology without finding out the reason for their breakup-_

_"_Soi? Helloooo? Earth to Soi Fon? Oi, Soi!" Kukaku chucked a grape at the girl while Kisuke chuckled something about her words rhyming.

"Huh? Yeah, what's up?" Soi asked, picking up the grape off her tray and popping it in her mouth.

"I asked what class you've got next."

"Gun Training."

"Cool, i'll see you there." The older girl said, as the bell rang.

Soi nodded in response and got up to put her throw her trash away, once again glancing at the throne-like chairs at the front of the cafeteria, noticing that there were a lot more captains seated there than usual.

"You noticed too, huh?"

Soi turned around to see a girl with tanned skin and green cat-like eyes. She had wavy brown hair that extended to her mid back and was wearing a white sports bra and a white skirt, matched with white arm and wrist bands. She was wearing black boots with a sword strapped to her waist. "The name's Mila Rose. From Squad 5, the Arrancars.

"Arrancars?" Soi asked, she had never heard of them before, but then again, she was the new kid.

"You must be a recruit. We're part of Captain Aizen's elite team. The Espada are the elite of the elite and us Arrancar are their subordinates." The other girl said, throwing her trash away and waiting for Soi to do so. "So you got a name?"

"Yeah, I'm Soi Fon. So what were you saying earlier?"

"Oh, about the Captains? Well, I don't know for sure, but I think the Captain-Commander is stressing the relationships between other squads, seeing as there are other Captains here."

"That makes sense, but who are they?" the shorter girl asked, leaning against a wall of the cafeteria.

"Well, there are thirteen captains. 1st squad is home of the Captain-Commander Yamamoto. Then there's Squad Two's Captain Yoruichi. Following in order is Squad Three's Captain Rose. Squad Four is Captain Unohana, she's been here a while, and her squad deals with medicine and healing and stuff like that. Then there's Captain Aizen. He just took over from Captain Hirako who went missing a couple days ago-"

"What do you mean he went missing?"

"It's not that uncommon, agents in the field go missing all the time on missions. He probably died or something, all we know is that his tracker isn't working meaning he somehow deactivated it, which is practically impossible, or he died" Mila Rose said, nonchalantly, as if it didn't matter at all that a man has gone missing and is most likely dead.

But then she reminded herself that she didn't give a shit.

The pair walked around the halls for a while as Mila Rose told Soi about all the Captains, their names and specialities when they heard a voice shouting for Mila Rose.

"Mila Rose, you hound! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" A short girl with different colored eyes and blue hair yelled. She was wearing a white outfit, just like Mila Rose and concluded that all the Arrancars must wear white.

"Shut up Apache! I was just on my way dammit!" Mila Rose yelled back.

"You two really shouldn't yell so loudly, it's unseemly." said a girl with olive green hair and purple eyes. She too wore a white outfit with long sleeves, which were held up in front of her face, blocking her mouth from view.

"Dammit, Sun-sun, stay out of this!" The pair yelled.

Soi Fon smiled slightly and was reminded of how her brothers used to fight like this back when they were alive. The thought dampened her mood, but was immediately snapped out of it when Apache lunged towards Mila Rose, the pair now exchanging blows.

"H-hey! Hold up-" Soi started

"Just leave them be, they always get into it like this." The girl named Sun-sun said. Soi Fon just nodded and watched the two girls tussle around on the ground before a deep cold feminine voice said,

"Ladies. Get off the floor and get to class immediately."

Soi Fon turned around to see a tall tanned woman with green eyes. Her hair was blonde and messy, with three small braids on the side and back. Her outfit was a jacket that exposed her midriff and a tall collar which she was now tugging down with her right hand. She wore a white hakama and white sandals with black socks. Soi Fon took note of the tattoos on her face and decided that the woman in front of her was gorgeous.

_But not as gorgeous as Yoruichi. _

The girls on the floor got up immediately and saluted the woman in front of them, "Halibel-sama, please accept our deepest apologies!" As the girls continued to apologize to this 'Halibel-sama', Soi Fon realized that this woman must be an Espada, and that the trio of younger girls must be her subordinates.

"You should get to class too, recruit." The woman said to her, gaze lingering only for a moment or so before returning to her subordinates. "I expect to see you three reporting in to Squad 5's barracks by the day's end." She said, turning around with her hands folded underneath her formidable bust and walking off gracefully.

"R-right. I'll see you guys later." She nodded to the trio and jogged to her class, having spent the last 7 minutes speaking to Mila Rose and her friends. On her way the thoughts that had been running through her brain before lunch came rushing back.

_I got Yoruichi in trouble. I wonder what the Captain Commander said to her. Is Kisuke's tale the truth or..?_

Soi Fon ran through the door just as the bell rang, and looked around, taking in her surroundings. She noted the teacher who looked to be half asleep on his desk, and the other students she was sharing class with. She found Kukaku and walked over to stand next to her.

"'Ey Soi Fon! That was a close call there, thought you were skipping class for a moment."

"Oh, I was just speaking to some of the Arrancar and I-"

"The Arrancar? You'd be some of the first to actually socialize with them.."

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know.. some of them just seem.. off, ya know?"

Soi Fon shrugged and was about to say something in defense when an Arrancar with short blonde hair and a ridiculously revealing outfit walked in and jumped on the teacher's back, yelling for him to get up.

Kukaku gave a see-what-I-mean look to Soi, who just shrugged.

Finally, the teacher got up, with his subordinate still on his back and walked towards the closet at the end of the room. As he was unlocking the door he said, "Get into groups of two and sit at a table."

Kukaku and Soi paired up and sat down at a table at the back of class. The smaller girl remembered from Kisuke's story that Kukaku was the only person who knew of his and Yoruichi's relationship and decided to ask her about her suspicions.

"Uhh.. hey, Kukaku?"

"What's up kiddo?"

"Don't call me that..Can I ask you a few..questions?"

"Sure what about?" By now the subordinate, whose name was Lilynette was passing out AK-47's to each student while chatting with the teacher, whose name was Starrk. Starrk had once again resumed his spot on the desk, but remained awake this time, although he looked as if he'd rather be in bed.

"Well, today at lunch Kisuke told me about his relationship with Yoruichi.."

"Did he now? Guess he go jealous of you-"

"You mean you knew?"

"Of course I did, I've known Yoruichi since we were tykes, I knew she had the hots for ya since day one."

Soi blushed and cursed herself for doing so before saying, "But why did they break up?"

"He didn't tell you?"

_I knew he was leaving something out._

"Nah, he didn't finish his story." Soi lied.

"Oh well..wait, you gotta promise not to tell anyone." Kukaku fixed her with a glare as she continued to take her gun apart with some difficulty as Soi stared at her own in her hand. She had a vast knowledge with guns and the like thanks to her brothers and father, who were all enlisted in the military. She took began to take apart her own gun with ease, "Don't worry, I promise."

"Well, once Yoruichi was finally Kisuke's he got really..ugly.."

The girl's grip tighten on a piece of her gun, "Ugly, how?"

"Well, he got really jealous, always asking where she'd gone, who'd she been with. Then he got kinda paranoid, saying she was sleeping around behind his back, which she wasn't. He was always angry, always looking to pick a fight with her. I do believe she really loved him, but it was getting harder and harder to just keep their relationship off the rocks, ya know?"

Soi nodded, her parent's relationship was the same way, except her father was an abusive asshole.

"Was he abusive?"

"What? No! Kisuke would never do that, besides, I'm sure Yoruichi would've told me. And I doubt she would take shit from Kisuke, I mean, she's the second strongest person in the Gotei 13."

Soi nodded and pretended to look busy taking apart the last few pieces of her gun. _I knew Kisuke was lying, that bastard. How could he treat Yoruichi that way? _The girl immediately decided that she hated Kisuke Urahara even more so than before, and would one say make him pay for causing Yoruichi such pain.

Soi finished taking apart her gun and looked around, realizing she was the first to be done. Starrk noticed and got up, walking over to where she and Kukaku were seated. He leaned over slightly, and said, "Very good, very good. You're the new recruit, right? I see talent in you." The man smiled, "Now that you're done taking it apart.." he turned around making his way to back to his desk "..put it back together."

* * *

><p>After Gun Training was free time, and Soi Fon had no idea where to go. At first, she'd wanted to accept Kukaku's invitation to hang out in the sun room when she realized Kisuke would no doubt be there, which took away the appeal. She'd wanted to hang out with Yoruichi, until she realized she's most likely getting chewed out by the Captain-Commander. The girl finally decided to go to her room and just get some sleep, seeing as she'd barely got any with Yoruichi there. On her way to her barracks she passed by Squad Five's barracks and walked by a room that was blasting music.<p>

_That's weird, I thought we were cut off from the outside world._

As she was pondering this this door bust wide open and a blur of white came flying out followed by another blur of white

"Apache you ugly whore, get back here!"

"Come and get me you amazon slut!"

Soi Fon watched the girls chase each other through the halls and noticed Sun-sun standing in front of the door, snickering behind her hand.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Sun-sun."

The girl giggled and said, "Soi Fon right?"

The girl nodded before a scent hit her.

A scent that smelled like burning skunk spray and crayons.

"Holy shit, you guys are high, aren't you?"

The other two girls were now on the floor, rolling around, pulling hair and swearing as loudly as they could before Apache looked up and said, "Oh hey Mila look, it's Soi Fon." Mila Rose pushed Apache off of her and got to her feet, giggling the whole time, "Soiiiii-chaaaaaaan, why don't you join us?" she asked, dangling her arm around Soi's shoulders and leading her into her room.

_You have no reason to say yes Soi, no reason at all. Say no, say no you stupid bitch say no-_

"I'd love to." She said, just like all the other times.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap, Soi you naughty girl~! This is chapter's kinda just building up to when the good stuff really happens. <strong>

**Anyway, click that beautiful blue button down below and leave me some love~**

**Wishing you all peace, love, and happiness,**

**Kaminara-sama**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here we go Chapter 9. Thanks to all who reviewed last time, I love you guys! So this chapter consists of Yoruichi's conversation with Yama-ji :D It took me awhile to type up this chapter, it just seemed like I wanted to get a lot out and I wanted every detail to be perfect..**  
><strong>Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this one :{D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I think it's high time we had a talk, Shihoin Taicho."<em>**

Yoruichi followed two steps behind the Captain-Commander, head bowed and hands by her side. She couldn't believe she'd been caught, couldn't believe that the Captain of Squad Two was so easily compromised. It was her _job _to not get caught.

And here she was, like a child being lead to the principal's office.

_Maybe I **am **losing my mojo.._

Yoruichi had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized the hallways getting wider and the walls getting higher. It was Captain-Commander Yamamoto's gravely old voice that broke her out of her reverie.

"The reason I came by Squad Two's barracks is to inform you Captain Shihouin.."

They came upon large wooden white doors painted white with the #1 insignia.

"..is to inform you that your father has requested a meeting with you."

They had stepped in through the doors and Yoruichi had nearly flinched at the mention of her father.

"M-my father?" Yoruichi struggled to keep her voice even.

_Shit. Why now? After not uttering a word to me for 3 years straight, why now?_

The old man nodded his head sagely and continued his way to his office, right hand clutching a gnarled old cane.

"He said that he wished to 'catch up' with his only child."

The Captain of Squad Two snorted loudly, while the other captain smiled slightly.

"Is he here? Like now?"

The older man nodded once more, never having been one for words.

_My old man doesn't know the meaning of the word 'request'. Request means you can decline. Which I would've happily done._ _Fuck fuck fuckity fuck._

"He said that he'd arrive at Squad One's barracks at 14:30."

_Okay, so there may be a chance my father won't find out about this.. It's currently 13:56, so that leave a little more than 30 minutes for Yama-ji to chew me out._

_"_Please, come this way Captain," he said as his lieutenant opened another set of doors that lead towards the old man's office. The lieutenant closed the doors behind him and made his way into the office, blending into the backround.

"Now Captain, could you please recite the rules and values of the Gotei 13?"

Yoruichi nearly cringed, she'd really hope the old man would've just let her off the hook with a simple warning. She knew better, the old man's words were the beginning of a long _long _lecture.

**"Rule Number One; Blend into the shadows, hold your breath and wait for your target to let down his guard.

Rule Number Two; Strike your target down before he is aware of your existence.

Rule Number Three; Tune into your target; know his thoughts and actions,

Rule Number Four; Always obey the orders of your superiors.

Rule Number Five; Protect those who are unable to protect themselves

And Rule Number Six; never fall in love, for love is a weakness and the Gotei 13 does not show weakness," she said, with a air of finality, knowing that Rule Number Six was the only rule he truly needed to hear.

"Correct, Captain Shihouin. These rules are taught to recruits, at the near beginning of their training and are drilled into their very being.."

Yoruichi had eventually seated herself in a seat infront of a desk where Captain-Commander Yamamoto had taken a seat behind.

The old man's voice had taken on a more grave, serious tone as he continued, "So tell me why Captain, you've managed to break Rule Number Six not once, but _twice."_

The younger girl's eyes lowered to the floor. She should've known that the old man would bring up her past relationship with Kisuke. It had been him and her good-for-nothing-father that had given the final word for their split, but she knew she was just using that as an excuse. Her relationship with him had been on the rocks for quite a time.

"Captain-Commander, I assure you she means nothing to me."

The old man's eyes narrowed and his grip on his cane tightened, "Is that so? You seemed extremely sincere. You knew the consequences, voiced them aloud and threw all caution to the wind. Just like your mother did."

Yoruichi's temper flared as she stood up quickly and slammed her hands on the old man's desk, alarming his lieutenant, "Look, it's not like I asked her to marry me or anything! All I did was express my admira-"

The old man stood up, hand still clasped around his cane, "Admiration often leads to love Captain."

"And how would you know old man?

"Just ask your father!"

The girl paused her rant and dropped her hands to her sides. The topic of her parent's relationship was a sore subject for her. They were the reason Yoruichi reminded herself that she would never fall in love. Parents were supposed to be together, love each other and love thier offspring. She'd hardly ever seen her father, in fact the last time she saw him was when he made her the 22nd head of the Shihouin Clan, a little ways after her mother's death. She was raised by a cold mother, hardend by her years as an assassin. What did she know about love? Abosolutely nothing.

There was a prolonged silence which was finally broken by a knock on the large oak doors. The doors were opened which revealed a pair of guards standing side by side, "The 21st Shihouin Head, Kohaku Shihoiun." The guards parted and revealed a man in his late 40's with cold blue eyes that were lined in black eyeliner and amber skin. The man was tall, standing proudly at 6 feet 11 and was wearing purple robes made of the finest silk money could buy.

Yoruichi inwardly groaned. She got up, turned around and bowed at the waist, coming back up and looking her father right in the eye. He kept eye contact as he cracked a fake smile, "Well, if it isn't for my favorite daughter." The man stepped inside, raising a hand to dismiss the guards and took a seat next to Yoruichi.

"I'm your only daughter dad," she said with a roll of the eye as she sat down.

"Watch yourself young lady, you're in trouble aren't you?"

The goddess looked up quickly and eyed Yamamoto, _Surely he couldn't have already told him.._

"So I understand you've managed to break another rule and come up with another _problem."_

She sat up straight, shoulders square and chin up. "I don't see why it's a problem _father _seeing as I've already _told _Yama-ji here that they means no-"

"Cut the bullshit Yoruichi, what's his name? Is it that Urahara boy again? Haven't I already told yo-"

The Captain-Commander cut Kohaku off, who glared at the old man, "Actually, I thought it'd be worthy to let you know that this one's a _female._"

Yoruichi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why was the Captain-Commander trying so hard to get her into trouble with her father? "I don't see why gender would matter Captain. Don't tell me the founder and strongest Captain of the Gotei 13 is homophobic now.." she looked him in the eye, she could feel anger's fire welling up in her stomach. She was stuck in a room being berated by two men whom she utterly despised.

"I just thought he'd want to know, after all he is your father."

_I've had enough of this bullshit. _"He is _not _my father. I thought he made that _very _clear when he found out about my relationship with Kisuke. I went to the extent of dumping Kisuke just to be on good terms with this piece of _shit_ and he doesn't even speak to me three years after it's happened. Now tell me my dear _father,_" she said bitterly, "why you've decided to grace me with your presence." she turned to the man who had been silent for quite a while.

"I came down because rumors about you had reached the high court of the Shihouin clan." He looked up with a menacing glare, "Now I see that some rumors hold truth."

"Father I-"

"You say she means nothing to you?"

"N-no father she means nothing to me," she lied.

Kohaku Shihioun was no fool. He'd been raised at a young age to read people's expressions, to read the emotions on their face like a book. His daughter was good at hiding her emotions, but not good enough. If Yoruichi meant what she said, that this girl meant nothing to her, she wouldn't have gotten so defensive when the Captain-Commander questioned her sexuality.

"I want to hear you say it." he sneered.

"You're wasting my time father, I've already said it more than once," she said, trying desperately to change the subject. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut, like something bad was going to happen, it was just a matter of time before it did.

Kohaku smiled a menacing smile and said, "Well then, I suppose you wouldn't oppose letting her go on a mission then, would you? After all.. she means _nothing _to you, correct?"

The goddess was shocked, but hid it before it the emotion could play on her face, "She's still a recruit, I-"

The old man cut in once again, "I have spoken to several lieutenants and third seats who overheard you telling Ms. Fon that she had been activated for a mission. Either she is to be activated or you truly do show some emotion to this girl.."

It was clear what the old man was saying. Activate her for a mission or you'll be caught lying red-handed. Being caught meant feeling the wrath of her father and the Gotei 13.

_Fuck, Soi, please forgive me. I've got no choice._

"What kind of mission are we talking about father, Captain-Commander?"

* * *

><p>The meeting between Yoruichi, her father and the Captain-Commander had just finished and Yoruichi found herself storming through the halls of Squad One, on her way to her home squad. Recruits and officers made room for her, her haori flapping angrily behind her. She didn't know why she'd so easily given in to her father's demands. Her angry march through the halls found her in Squad Two's barracks, in front of her bedroom door. The goddess reached into her haori and pulled her key out, shoving it angrily into the key hole.<p>

Once inside the slipped off her shoes and pulled off her haori, draping it on the back of her desk chair. She huffed exasperatedly and flopped down on her bed, rolling over so that she was laying on her back. Yoruichi brought her hands up to her eyes and finally closed them shut, the thoughts and decisions she'd desperately tried to ignore were rearing its ugly head.

* * *

><p><em>"What kind of mission are we talking about father, Captain-Commander?"<em>

_"A simple mission really, much like your first," her father said._

_Yoruichi cringed at the thought of her first mission, it was terrible. She remembered how she'd had to sneak into the Fujioka mansion and had taken a human life for the first time. She remembered the blood on her hands as she slit his throat, and how he'd pleaded for his life moments before. She'd remembered how she felt the old man's life ebb away, and she'd remembered his face, every night when she went to bed and every morning when she woke up. Yoruichi really didn't want this for her little bee._

_"I'm going to need more details than that father," she growled._

_"Well you see, as I said, it's simple really. Tell me my daughter, what do you know of the Kasumi-Ouji family?"_

_"A noble family, right under the four great noble clans. They specialize in creating the rare weapons by the name of Bakkoto and have for the most part, remained quiet since the death of the clan heads."_

_Her father nodded slightly, "For the most part, what you've said is true-"_

_"So I assume Soi Fon's mission has to do with the Kasumi-Ouji family?"_

_"Precisely," came the gravely old voice behind the desk. The old man had been quiet for the most part of this meeting, and Yoruichi was happy to ignore him._

_"The clan is currently at a weak point you see, the heir to their throne is but a young child..." the man trailed off._

_Yoruichi's mind spun at the possibilities that had presented themselves. Would Soi Fon have to take the child's life? No, no- if that's the case I won't allow this mission to take place I-_

_Her father continued to speak, "Currently, she has two body guards by the name of Kenryuu and Enryuu... Now I understand this Soi Fon is a beautiful young woman, yes?"_

_Yoruichi didn't answer and turned her head to the side, attempting to hide the blush on her face. Beautiful? No, Soi Fon was gorgeous. _

_"I don't need your answer, if she's caught your eye then she must be at least relatively attractive," her father said with a wave of the hand._

_The girl clenched her jaw and bit her tongue. No, it wouldn't do any good to anger her father, it'd only make her and Soi Fon's situation worse._

_"You see, this mission has been requested by a man named Gyokaku Kumoi, the former clan leader of the Kasumi-Ouji clan-"_

_"Yes, I remember father, our forces removed him from his seat of power, placing the child, Lurichiyo Kasumi-Ouji on their throne-"_

_"Yes, yes, quit interrupting me child, i'm not finished explaining." Kohaku reached onto the Captain-Commander's desk and took a sip from the sake cup that the lieutenant had placed there before continuing._

_"We received a hell of a paycheck as thanks form the Kasumi-Ouji clan head as thanks but.. This man is offering more."_

_"What do you mean more? What could be so great that we'd have to stab the backs of one of our supposed allies-"_

_The Captain-Commander cut in this time, "We need to find more ways of funding, Captain. If not, we'd have to make cuts to the Gotei 13, and that includes permanently canceling not only the recruit in question but **all **of the recruits."_

_Yoruichi shut her mouth and sat back down, she knew there was no way she could talk her way out of this. The recruits were the future of the Gotei 13, she understood that. This mission was vital for not only her and Soi Fon, but is also vital for the 13 Protection Squads._

_Her father continued, "The Bakkoto were banned from use once Lurichiyo Kasumi-Ouji had gained her power. These weapons grant the wielder unimaginable power-"_

_"Wait a minute father, Kumoi has been in the Maggot's Nest for two years now."_

_"Recently, the Central 46 has granted him freedom, but was banished from all of the Noble Houses and the Kasumi-Ouji clan. He now walks a free man, and as soon as his freedom was granted, he contacted us. He claims he wants to go back to reclaim his throne and, right before he was thrown into prison, hid two dozen Bakkoto somewhere in his homeland of China. After some persuasion, Kumoi has agreed to give us some of the Bakkoto once he has gained his seat of power."_

_"So it sounds like it's a done deal, what does Soi Fon have to do with this?"_

_Captain-Commander Yamamoto cut in once more, "The man wants..something else.."_

_"And what could that be, Captain- Commander?"_

_"The man just got out of prison, Captain Shihouin, what do you think he wants?"_

_It clicked in Yoruichi's mind. "But why Soi Fon? Other than testing whether or not I hold emotion for the girl, isn't this a bit much? I mean, we never went to such extents with Kisuke.."_

_Her father turned and looked her daughter in the eye, "You've read her files, correct?" _

_"Of course father, I was the one who was picking up the recruits that day."_

_"Then you'd know where she's from. I believe Soi Fon will..remind Kumoi of his homeland. The girl will be there to convince Kumoi the Gotei 13 has got his back and to..persuade him into letting us keep all the Bakkoto he has hidden away."_

_"And if I refuse to let the girl go?"_

_"She will be cancelled, and your breaking of Rule Six will be made public, thus removing you as Captain of Squad Two and banishing you from the Gotei 13."_

_I have no choice in this at all, "Soi Fon will not be harmed in any way, right?"_

_The old man spoke up this time, standing up while doing so, "Shaolin Fon will only be going on this mission to gain Intel and to convince Kumoi to let the Gotei 13 take the rest of the Bakkoto."_

_The captain nodded, and stood up to leave._

_"Yoruichi, I would like to ask you to refrain from interrupting the pair unless it is..necessary."_

_Yoruichi put on a blank cold face and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way, father. After all, she means nothing to me."_

__

* * *

><p><p>

Yoruichi must've dozed off while replaying this afternoon's events because she woke up with a start when hearing a knock on the door. She looked at the digital clock on the wall, the bright green numbers reading 7:30. Dinner was already over and most of the recruits and officers should have free time right now. A knock sounded on the door once more and Yoruichi dragged herself out of bed and opened the door briskly. She found a young man dressed in the normal Gotei 13 uniform standing there with a stack of files in his arms.

The young man saluted her and said, "I have paperwork from the Captain-Commander regarding an upcoming mission."

Yoruichi nodded and took the papers from him before dismissing the young man and closing the door behind her. She dropped the paperwork on her desk and sat down in front of it, wiping the sleep from eyes. Finally opening the folder she looked through the paper work Yama-ji had sent her. Some of the agents activated for this mission were Arrancar, and she thanked Yama-ji for finally giving her a chance to learn more about them. Not that many important people were to go on the mission, the most important being Grimmjow Jaggerjacques, Franceska Mila Rose and Lieutenant Renji Abarai from Squad Six. She too was to go on the mission. She would have to send Soi Fon to Rangiku for prep once the day started and would have to speak to her team as well. She sighed, _I thought I wouldn't have to go on missions once I became a Captain.. _she closed the files and turned the lights out, flopping back on her bed.

_This is just annoying..._

_..I really hope things turn out well tomorrow..._

**Whoo! There you have it! This chapter took a little longer than I had expected, I just wanted everything to come out all perfectly, you know?**

**So I watched **_The Runaways _yesterday! It came out in 2010 so i'm a little late but it's officially my favorite movie :)

**Next time on Murderous Intent will be in Soi's p.o.v., getting ready for her mission and perhaps a little jealousy action between Mila Rose and Yoruichi? :3**

**Leave me some love!**

**-Kaminara**

****The Rules of the Gotei 13 came from Black Star's assassin rules (he's from Soul Eater), it's a great show really, you guys should check it out if you haven't already :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweetness, here comes Chapter 10! :D**

**Some of the scenes here are inspired by _The Runaways _and _Nikita_. **

**Hope you guys enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Soi Fon had been in Mila Rose's room for god knows how long. Her mind was reeling, but in a somewhat good way. She felt amazing, on top of the world, like she could do anything- anytime, anywhere.<p>

But currently, she was leaning against the wall next to Mila Rose, who was holding an old electric guitar. Sun-sun and Apache were on the bed, Sun-sun yelling at Apache, accusing her of stealing her hot Cheetos. Apache just lay there on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling while Sun-sun looked as if she were about to tear Apache a new one.

Soi Fon giggled, Sun-sun didn't seem like the type to get high, but her mood and attitude did a complete 180 when she did. The girl had even dropped the mannerism of holding her hand in front of face!

Soi smiled, and her mind was beginning to drift once more...

_Twang_

"Damn it.." she heard Mila Rose curse. Soi blinked a couple of times and closed her eyes..

_Twang_

Soi Fon sighed and turned towards Mila Rose grabbing her fingers and placing them correctly on the right strings and on the right frets, "Now strum with your other hand." Mila Rose did as she was told and finally was able to come out with a decent-sounding G chord.

The raven haired girl nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah something like that." She sat back, her head against the wall and noticed that there was music playing.

_Has that been on the whole time?_

The girl then noticed that the song that was playing was the song Mila Rose was attempting to strum. She recognized the song almost immediately, her brothers were suckers for music that was released in the 70's.

Soi Fon grabbed the beat up old guitar from the other girl's hands and played along. Mila Rose looked stunned but eventually smiled, "You know this song?"

"Hell yeah I do. It's a classic bitch. By Suzi Quatro!"

Mila Rose grinned, "The motherfucking glycerin queen!"

Soi laughed loudly and continued to play along with the song,

_I'm a red hot fox, I can take the knocks_

_I'm a hammer from hell, honey can't you tell?_

_I'm the wild one, yes, I'm the wild on-_

The song was abruptly cut off when Sun-sun tackled Apache off the bed, knocking the CD player off of the nightstand and onto the floor. The couple against the wall however, didn't pay mind to the pair.

Mila Rose leaned in quickly and stole a kiss from Soi Fon's lips and pulled back after a couple of moments. Soi smiled slightly and blushed.

The pair looked at each other and laughed before the music started playing once more.

_Ain't no use, Turn me loose._

_More, more, I can't keep score, Yeaaaahhh!_

* * *

><p>Yoruichi groaned as she heard her alarm clock go off, it was am extremely pestering alarm clock that literally screamed the words, "WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Kukaku had bought it from the real world, the world outside of the Gotei 13 and all it's dealings and politics. She rolled over and smashed the clock with her fist a few times, finally shutting it up. She rolled back over on her stomach and buried her head into the many pillows scattered on her bed. The girl groaned, realizing she'd have to go on a mission today and would have to orchestrate the whole thing. All she'd wanted at this moment was to just burrow herself deeper into her bed and not have to come out until it was well past noon. However, the more logical part of herself reasoned that if she didn't get out of bed, then she'd be in even more trouble with her father and the Captain-Commander. The goddess pulled herself out of bed and made her way to her shower, bumping into her night stand and the door frame on the way.<p>

Once the shower was running and hot she leaned her head against the soothingly cool tiles on the inside. She closed her eyes and tried to relax and concentrate on anything but the upcoming mission.

She wondered if Kukaku's prank on Kisuke had succeeded the other day.

She thought about visiting old lady Hikaru sometime soon.

She wondered why her father insisted on lining his eyes with makeup. Was it an old Shihouin Tradition or..?

Try as she might, her thoughts wouldn't leave the one person she couldn't stop thinking about.

_Soi Fon._

What would she do once the mission was completed? Completely ignore her like she did to Kisuke? No she couldn't do that.. Soi had not in any way harmed Yoruichi in any shape or form. It was easy for her to disregard Kisuke once they had been caught all those years ago because Kisuke was an ass to her for the majority of their relationship.

The problem this time was that Yoruichi didn't _want _to forget about Soi Fon. There was something hidden in her eyes..something Yoruichi was just _dying _to figure out.

And of course, it didn't hurt that Soi Fon was easy on the eyes.

The goddess opened her eyes and realized that she'd have to speed up her actions, otherwise the mission would be delayed. She quickly bathed herself and got out, got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair and walked back into her bedroom. Yoruichi glanced at the clock, the neon green numbers telling her that it was 6:12 AM. She padded her way to her desk and sat down, flipping through the files and summoning the agents and officers who were to go on the mission. They were to show up at 7:30 AM. Now all she had to do was find Soi Fon.

_She could be in her bedroom, in the sun room or in the cafeteria for breakfast by now.._

The goddess stood up, slipping her shoes on and tying up her hair as she walked out the door, making sure to lock it behind her.

_Dear god, grant me patience and strength today._

* * *

><p>Soi Fon woke up the next morning and immediately wished that she hadn't. She slowly lifted up her head and looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was on Mila Rose's bed, but so were the other three girls she'd shared company with the night before. Mila Rose was propped up against the headboard, her head resting on Sun-sun's who was in the same position she was. Apache was at the foot of the bed, head falling of the end. It was then that Soi noticed that her head was in Mila Rose's lap, and that the girl's fingers were wound in her hair.<p>

The girl wondered what time it was, but then realized that the lights hadn't been switched on yet, so it couldn't have been before dawn. She put her head back down on Mila Rose's lap and sighed, _I could get used to this._

Her mind wandered once more, drifting between sleep and wake. _I wonder what happened to Yoruichi.._

The girl's eyes snapped open as the guilt hit her like a train.

_Yoruichi confessed her feelings for me.. and here I am, getting high, kissing other girls..._

The girl bit her lip, and decided that she should get back to her own room before it was time for the day to get going. She put her hands in her hair and slowly lifted Mila Rose's fingers out of them, and slowly sat up, lifting up the blanket Sun-sun had thrown over them the night before. Mila Rose stirred, making Soi pause, before settling down again. The girl sighed in relief and got out of bed, slipped her shoes on and had her hand on the doorknob when...

"Leaving already?" a mocking voice came from behind her.

Soi jumped and turned around quickly, hand over her heart, "Goddamn Mila! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

The other girl chuckled and said, "You should get back to your room before the lights turn on, it wouldn't do if you were caught leaving me room in the morning," she flicked her eyebrows suggestively as the other girl just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, come find me later, kay?" Soi Fon said.

The other girl grunted in approval as Soi waved over her shoulder and walked out, closing the door quietly behind her. Once outside, she leaned against the door and sighed, looking around the corridors for any guards. When she saw there were none she leaned off the door and bolted for Squad Two's barracks.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after Yoruichi left her bedroom, the lights had turned on. She was just making her way into the heart of Squad Two's barracks, greeting any captain or lieutenant she'd come across. Finally, she found herself in front of Soi Fon's bedroom and rapped her knuckles on the chrome metal door. She waited a couple of seconds and knocked again, receiving no answer once more. The girl realized that no one was there and turned on her heel, making her way to the sun room.<p>

She reached into her haori and pulled out a silver pocket watch her mother had given her and checked the time. _6:49... _Yoruichi snapped the pocket watch closed and placed it back into her haori, fast-walking to the sun room, praying that Soi Fon would be there.

And when she got to the sun room, finding it nearly empty, she punched the wall next to her, leaving a fist-sized hole. _Soi Fon I'm trying to save your ass, why're you making it so fucking hard? _She turned around and walked to the cafeteria in long determined strides, praying that Soi Fon was there.

Turning through the corridors, she made her way through the large oak double doors that lead to the mess hall. She turned her eye to where Soi Fon usually sat, with her best friend and her ex.

Kukaku was there and neither was Kisuke_. Thank god..._

But Soi was nowhere to be seen as well.

She walked up to Kukaku who was having an animated discussion with her older brother, Kaien Shiba. Kukaku's back was turned to Yoruichi, so the girl made eye contact with her older brother first.

"Okay sis, good talk. I gotta go!" the handsome young man turned around and walked towards the lunch line, leaving Kukaku to wonder what the hell had just happened. Yoruichi smiled and said, "Well that's a new record, I didn't think he'd run off so fast."

Kukaku turned around and laughed loudly, "Yoruichi! It's good to see ya!" She laughed, "Don't mind Kaien, he's just got a little crush on ya." Kukaku looked to Yoruichi's face, and read the emotionless mask and found that her best friend was angry, "So, you wanna tell me what's got your panties in a bunch?" the girl sat down and looked to Yoruichi expectantly.

Yoruichi huffed and sat in front of the girl and said, "Have you seen Soi Fon?"

The girl laughed loudly in Yoruichi's face, "I shoulda known it was her!" the girl kept laughing, making Yoruichi's temper rise even higher, "Done yet?"

Kukaku coughed and stopped laughing, "Well, I haven't seen her today, but last time I saw her she was hanging out with some Arrancar around Squad Five, you know, Halibel's trio."

Yoruichi nodded, she'd made a point in meeting the number three Espada, seeing as she was the only female in Aizen's elite team.

Kukaku leaned in discreetly and said, "Now, I know all recruits and officers must be in their rooms by lights off, but I'd check around Squad Five's barracks, just to be sure, ya know?"

Yoruichi stared intensely at Kukaku and nodded, stood up and was about to make her leave. She shook her friend's hand, making Kukaku roll her eyes. Yoruichi wasn't supposed to show emotion, right? "Thanks, Kukaku."

The girl grunted and said, "Yeah yeah, go on with your business Captain, just don't forget about the little people, kay?"

Yoruichi nodded and fast-walked to Squad Five's barracks. She checked her pocket watch, _7:05.._

_Okay, so I've got 25 minutes to find Soi, brief her on the mission, get her to Rangiku and meet my team at my room.._She sighed and put her watch back into her haori, passing Squad Four and making her way into Squad Five.

After 10 minutes of searching she found a short figure jogging through the corridors towards Squad Two, "You there, halt!" she yelled. The figure faltered and stopped, waiting for the Captain to catch up with her.

When Yoruichi got to her she sighed in relief, having finally found the lost bee, "Soi Fon, where the fuck have you been?"

Soi looked up meekly at the goddess and was about to say something when she was cut off, "Oh, nevermind that, we've got 10 minutes to get you to Rangiku."

Soi cringed at the thought of having to go see Rangiku again, "What? Why, what'd I do?" _Did Yoruichi find out about what happened last night? Am I being punished by being sent to Rangiku?_

The goddess eyed the girl and said, "Nothing, you've been activated for a mission."

"You weren't serious about that, were you?"

Yoruichi kept a straight face and kept walking, "I'm as serious as a heart attack Soi."

It clicked, "This is punishment for getting caught yesterday wasn't it?"

The pair stopped and Soi found herself in front of a familiar looking door in Squad Ten's barracks.

Yoruichi glared at Soi and said, "Look, I don't like this as much as you do, but I was told it was a fairly easy mission."

"Well, tell me about it."

The goddess shook her head and knocked on Rangiku's door, "Nope, nuh-uh, I've spent about an hour looking for your sorry ass and I finally find you with the Arrancar and- "

"Wait, how did you know I was with the Arrancar?"

Yoruichi glanced at her to the side and knocked on Rangiku's door again, "I have my ways kid."

The door opened and a sleepy-looking Rangiku opened the door, "Hey Captain, I was just setting up shop."

Yoruichi nodded and nudged Soi through the door, "You read the files lieutenant?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just a persuasion and intel mission right?"

"Yeah, yeah, brief the kid on it okay? I'm running late,"

Rangiku was going to reply but found that the captain was already bustling through the corridors. She shook her head and chuckled, closing the door behind her. She turned to the recruit and said, "Alright, take a seat kid, we got lots of work to do."

Soi took a seat and looked around, the room looked like a beauty salon of sorts. "So what exactly do you do?"

The lieutenant was pushing a rack of expensive-looking dresses into the room that once again made the younger girl question what her mission was.

"Well, I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 10 under Captain Hitsugaya," Rangiku was now shifting through the dresses, holding one up to Soi every now and then, "and I prep the officers and recruits that have to go out to the real, make them _not _look like blood-thirsty assassins, you know?"

Soi nodded, now looking down at her converse, Rangiku spun Soi Fon on the chair, making her face the mirror, "I guess we'll start on your hair." The lieutenant was running her fingers through Soi's hair and asked, "We're gonna undo your braids then i'm gonna have you take a shower. I'll do your hair first, make-up afterwards, pick out your outfit and brief you on the mission while doing so, got it?"

Soi groaned inwardly and set her mouth in a frown, "Sounds like fun."

* * *

><p>Yoruichi had just arrived in Squad Two's barracks, nearly jogging to get there on time. When she got to her room, she found all the officers she'd summoned, "Okay everyone's here, right?"<p>

The group nodded and mumbled a positive. Yoruichi nodded, "Good, alright, to the war room." The group followed behind Yoruichi, the 6th squad lieutenant making conversation with the female Arrancar. The blue haired Arrancar stood walked in front of them, and Yoruichi recognized him as the only Espada in their group.

When they got to the war room, Yoruichi gave the lower ranking officers their orders. Basically all they had to do was to escort Kumoi from the van to the hotel room. The higher ranking officers were to keep an eye/protect Soi Fon and Kumoi once they got to the hotel room while the lower ranking officers guarded the door. In total, there were 4 higher ranking officers, including the captain, and 6 lower ranking officers. Once the meeting was over, Yoruichi told them to stay put and wait for Soi Fon to be done with prep. She sat down in a chair and went through the files once more, making sure that everything went perfectly with this mission.

Despite all the preparation, Yoruichi couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg guys! We've got over 50 reviews! I can't thank you guys enough, none of this success would've been possible without you guys :D<strong>

**I'm gonna upload another chapter soon because I'll be at the beach for the next couple of days and won't be able to upload any chapters there.. **

**Check out my tumblr! It doesn't have anything to do with the story, but you guys can get to know me more by clicking 'ask me anything!' Plus I could use the followers seeing as i've only got two so far xD It's on the author's page, so pleasepleaseplease check it out!**

**Anyway, read, review, enjoy and stay beautiful ;)**

**-Kaminara**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm back :D **

**The beach was great, but I get homesick really easily. ****So, to reward you loyal readers for waiting a week, here's chapter 11.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Soi Fon felt like banging her head against the wall. She'd been with Rangiku for over and hour. The girl sighed and looked at the mirror in front of her, cringing as the busty woman released a piece of hot hair from the curling iron, burning her ear in the process. The other woman smiled apologetically, "Don't worry Soi, we're almost done." She picked up a can of hairspray and applied it, "Besides, pain is beauty, right?"<p>

The raven haired girl smiled slightly, her mother used to say that to her.

Finally, after an agonizingly long ten minutes, Rangiku had finished her hair and carted Soi off to the dresses.

"Well, this one matches your hair color, but this one matches your complexion better..no wait, this one really brings out your eyes.."

Soi blocked the girl's words out of her mind and let it drift, daydreaming about nothing in particular when she felt Rangiku cuff the back of her head.

"Oi, you listening to me?"

"Huh?" The girl mentally berated herself for giving such an unintelligent reply.

The other woman glared dangerously at the Soi and growled, "Pay attention, I was trying to brief you on the mission."

Soi Fon nodded and listened intently.

"Okay so basically, you're acting as the Gotei 13's eyes and ears."

Soi waited for her to continue.

"..As well as their whore."

"Wait, _what?_"

"Don't worry, I don't think the old man's gonna rape you, you're just..eye candy."

"Eye candy." the other girl deadpanned.

"Yep, all looky and no touchy. Just see it as.. using your feminine charm."

Soi sunk lower in her seat, her frown setting itself deeper in her face.

_Eye candy. So what, now I'm a cheap two cent whore? This is outrageous I can't do this! This is-_

Rangiku flung a dress at Soi, "Quit frowning you'll get wrinkles, try that on. Hurry up! We're running late."

Soi groaned and stripped off her clothes, remembering the first time she'd met Rangiku, "No staring, kay?"

The other woman rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah yeah, hurry up ya prude."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow Jageurjacques sat in the war room, hands behind his head and feet propped up on a desk. His eyes were currently to the ceiling, and he looked to be completely relaxed. While his body was, his mind wasn't. It was still racing, calculating and taking in everything around him. He looked to his so-called comrades. <em>Tch, <em>his eyes traveled from one low ranking officer to the next, _as if I'd called these weaklings my comrades. _He made eye contact with the other attractive Arrancar and tried to remember who she was and where she was from. He realized that she was called Mila Rose and worked under Halibel. He broke eye contact first and his gaze traveled to the Captain he was currently serving for this mission. She was laying on one of the many comfy-looking couches and appeared to be sleeping, her back turned to Grimmjow and the others. He couldn't really blame the captain for falling asleep, they'd been waiting for over an hour for this Soi Fon girl to finish her prep. He let his head fall back and decided to do as the captain did and relax, and finally, he closed his eyes and did just that.

* * *

><p><em>Yoruichi was sleeping and having a dream. It was one of those nostalgic dreams, about a different time that was so much better than the present.<em>

_She was in a department store, passing the time by making small talk with a sales clerk. She checked her watch and wondered why her companion was taking so long, "Excuse me for a moment," she mumbled and poked her head into a room with three tall mirrors and a stage-like platform in front of it. Standing on the platform was her boyfriend, Kisuke Urahara. She leaned against the door frame and waited for him to notice her._

_He looked up adjusting the buttons on his suit, "Having fun?"_

_"Sure, you could say that," she said with a smirk._

_He rolled his eyes, much like he had when he saw her speaking to the sales clerk. He fidgeted with the tie around his neck, trying to get it off so he could tie it back on correctly, "Man, I hate these things."_

_Yoruichi walked over to him and took the tie in her hands, working the knot near his throat, "Then get a suit without one, duh." She worked the tie off and looked him up and down, "You know, you clean up really well."_

_Kisuke laughed and said "Oh, I know," with a flip of his hair._

_Yoruichi smiled and sat down in a chair, waiting for Kisuke to pay for his suit. They'd been on a mission in the real world and had decided to check out the mall when it had been completed. While walking around Yoruichi heard her boyfriend mumble about never have owning a suit. Upon hearing this, she dragged him to the nearest department store and made him try on a few suits. Throughout this whole ordeal Yoruichi put on a smile and went on with the whole thing, she wanted to enjoy the good times with him before everything turned to shit. Her mother had just died, and her father had just appointed her 22nd head of the Shihouin family._

_From the register, Kisuke watches his girlfriend stare into nothing. He could feel it; how far her mind really was._

_A couple minutes later they'd left a store and had passed by a fountain. Yoruichi grabbed onto his arm and pulled him towards it, giggling like a little kid. They'd given into the cliche and each made a wish tossing a quarter in and continued to walk around the mall._

_She was holding onto his arm and said, "You know, you never told me what you wished for."_

_Kisuke didn't look at her or show any emotion, "You know, never told me what you and the sales clerk were talking about."_

_Yoruichi sighed inwardly, and put on another smile, "Hey, don't change the subject on me!"_

_"Oh jeez.." he mumbled, "Besides, if I tell you my wish, it won't come true._

_The couple approached a cart selling flowers and Kisuke began looking through them, sniffing the occasional bouquet. Yoruichi's nose srunches up, "I don't want any flowers."_

_Kisuke looked at her and smirked, picking up another bouquet, "Who said they were for you?"_

_The goddess crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you trying to get back at me for not telling you about what the clerk and I were talking about?"_

_He turned to see her frowning and lightly pushes her arm,'"No, what I was trying to say was that I thought you wanted to visit your mother's grave, you know, while we're here in the real world and all.."_

_The wariness is quickly replaced into endearment. She leans over and pecks his jaw as she felt his right arm wrap around her waist. He only lets go of her when he takes his wallet out. It was times like these where she could ignore his stupid insecurities and anger issues._

_"So, back to the sales clerk.." She starts, a teasing smirk playing on her lips. She loved teasing, it had to be one of her favorite hobbies._

_He's rolling his eyes as she talks. "I was telling him how good you looked in the suit.. and out of the suit." This time his eyebrows are raised. "He was sort of gay.."_

_Yoruichi laughs as she lets go of his hand and fastens her pace. He grabs it anyway, keeping her in the same place. An assuring smirk stays plastered on his face_. "_So I look good nude, eh?" he leaned in and kissed her soundly._

_Yoruichi hummed and kissed him back._

_A couple hours later Yoruichi closes her eyes to the wind blowing against her face before walking towards Kisuke's car, which he was leaning on, "You okay?" he asks._

_She gives him a closed lipped smile. "I have to be."_

_"Do you get that from her?" he asked suddenly. He was looking at her intently, waiting for an answer._

_She crosses her arms as she gets closer to him. "Get what from her?"_

_"That act you try to put up of looking so together when you're not." She's taken back a bit by his blunt answer. "It's obvious, you know." He tugs on her arm and pulls her towards him. _

_"That's because I don't hold back when I'm near you. I'm clear as day.. as you are to me." He looks at her in the eye. It's true; they were each other's vulnerability. Yoruichi paused a moment, thinking about how corny that just sounded. She shook her head and continued, "I..I wanted her to know you."_

_"She did know me.." He states as a matter of factly._

_She shakes her head gently again, her fingers tapping against his collar bone. "Not like I do."_

_Kisuke shrugs at her a bit. "Is there a difference?"_

_She smiles before finally looking at him. "A big one.. She'd love you."_

_He scoffs out a mocking chuckle. "What makes you think that?"_

_She doesn't offer him an answer. Instead she places a soft kiss to his lips. He scratches the back of his head, guilt playing in his eyes, "I don't think she'd love me.."_

_Yoruichi sighs at his lips, looking downwards, "Why would you say that?"_

_He nudges his fingers under her chin to bring her eyes up to his. "Because, Yoruichi.." He grins at her sweetly. "You're the only one that could ever love me."_

_She smiled, a genuine smile. Yes, it was times like these where she could ignore his insecurities, ignore the bruises on her arms and back, ignore the grief her mother's passing had left her, the overbearing father, and the looming responsibility of being captain of a whole squad._

_She could ignore it all because right now, times were good._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had noticed that someone had walked through the door, a messenger telling the team that Rangiku would be done with the girl in thirty minutes. The bluenette decided that he should probably wake the captain and stood up, making his way over to her on the couch. He leaned over her, looking at his face and was about to shake his shoulder but drew his hand back quickly.<p>

The captain was smiling, sleeping peacefully with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't really know why I wrote this, it just sorta...came out. Sorry it's so short though D;<strong>

**I kinda wanted to show that Yoruichi and Kisuke had a loving relationship at one point and how much it hurt for her to let go of him.**

**Grimmjow's kinda OOC, but I wanted to portray him as a sort-of-kind-of nice guy here..**

** After I upload this I'm gonna keep on writing cuz I'm on roll right now.**

**Check out my tumblr, the link is on the author's page!**

**Until next time all you beautiful people :)  
>-Kaminara<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, the next few chapters are dedicated to Espada Harribel, Kris-tim-chan, and Shadow knight1121 for their love and support.**

**Stayed up all night writing this one, hope you guys like it! I'm gonna go into Yoruichi's and Soi Fon's past a bit more, let the audience get to know the characters before the big mission, which is kinda the event that sets off a chain of events that leads to the climax.**

**I'll also be adding a character into the story that is from the anime ****_Rosario + Vampire. _****It's a really awesome show if you haven't already, you should check it out!**

**Anyway, enjoy mon amies :)**

* * *

><p>Present Day:<p>

Yoruichi had woken up when she heard a door slam shut. She sat up abruptly and could feel wetness on her cheeks. The girl flushed uncharacteristically, embarrassed that old memories could evoke such sadness in her.

_Kisuke's long gone, what am I getting so worked up over?_

She stood up at attention when a messenger padded towards her, bowing on his knees, waiting for permission to speak. When Yoruichi granted it he informed her that the girl was ready, and that the captain was to check on her before the rest of the team were sent to prep. The captain nodded and dismissed the messenger, picking up her haori which was hung over the back of the couch.

Her hand on the door, she addressed her team, "You are not to leave, and you are all to behave, is that understood?"

She was met with silence, she turned slightly, looking over her shoulder.

"I said, is that understood?" Her cold gaze swept over the team and they all gave the affirmative. She made eye contact with the Espada, whose eyes flickered with brief curiosity, concern and confusion. She broke the gaze and opened the door, making her way to through the long walk that would lead her to Squad Ten's barracks.

Her thoughts ran back to the dream she'd had a couple minutes back and she cringed at the fresh wave of sadness the memories delivered. That was the day her father had summoned her and demanded that she left him.

_Yeah but the thing is.._

She'd just arrived in Squad Ten's barracks, and was looking for the room that would lead her to Soi.

_..why didn't he ask me to do the same for Soi Fon?_

She was glad that her father hadn't asked her to let go of Soi, but that just lead her to hold suspicions for her father.

The girl continued her speculation in her head and opened the door, not bothering to knock. She lifted her gaze and was immediately shocked to utter silence.

Soi Fon was in a beautiful blue and silver strapless dress her back turned and was holding the dress to her chest, trying to reach for the zipper on her back. Yoruichi turned, wondering why Rangiku wasn't helping the girl to find her examining her nails while seated in a shiny leather chair. The blonde lifted her gaze and noticed Yoruichi, she gained a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Captain! Soi Fon is just about done here, why don't you help her with her dress while I pick up some paperwork from my office?

"Well you see, um-", Yoruichi tried to protest.

"Now now, I'll only be a minute." The girl walked out of the room, not heeding any of the Captain's objections.

Yoruichi turned towards Soi Fon, who was looking at expectantly. The captain sighed inaudibly and made her way to the girl, "You uh, you look beautiful." She really did too. Rangiku had outdone herself, the shy timid looking girl now looked like a true woman.

The younger girl didn't reply. She turned around, hoping to hide the blush that was spreading across her face.

The goddess laughed and pushed Soi's long curly hair over her shoulder, her hands drifting towards the zipper, fingers ghosting across her soft skin. Soi shivered involuntarily, making Yoruichi draw her hands back slightly.

The captain coughed awkwardly and wrapped her fingers across the zipper finally pulling it up the girl's back. She let her eyes wander across the beautiful pale skin, and admired the girl's lovely shoulders and back. She found her hands on the girl's lower back, where the zipper first started, and traced her fingers up her spine.

Soi's eyes were fluttering at the touch, but the rest of her body was still. Yoruichi's hands were at the small of her back when Soi finally had the guts to turn around, her gaze holding Yoruichi's. The goddess studied the young girl's face closely. Soi felt uncomfortable under the her gaze and fidgeted, finally looking to the older girl's eyes getting lost in her them.

Soi's mind was reeling, _We can't do this, put some distance between you and her. Something's gonna happen, I can feel it. I'll get cancelled, Yoruichi'll get fired-_

The pair found themselves leaning in, lips getting closer and closer-

A door opened widely, and there stood Rangiku in all her glory, "I'm not interrupting anything, right?" She had a shit-eating grin on her face, obviously pleased with herself.

The couple jumped back suddenly, quickly putting distance between themselves.

Yoruichi tried to play it off, "Well, I'll just summon the rest of the team now."

Soi looked as if she'd just die of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>The team had entered the room and Rangiku had set them all up in street clothes. Yoruichi was sitting in one of Rangiku's leather chairs, head propped up on her arm and looked to be once again, lost in thought.<p>

Soi glanced at her fleetingly and noticed that Mila Rose was in the room, speaking to a man with shocking blue hair. The man had a scowl on his face, but he made it look handsome. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with the buttons undone and a plain white tee underneath. He was wearing dark blue jeans that were a bit skinny around the legs and a pair of Nike high tops. The pair seemed to in an animated conversation, and Soi, not wanting to interrupt just yet found herself studying Mila Rose. She was wearing a maroon zip up sweatshirt with white outlines that seemed to cling to her in just the right ways. She was wearing tattered denim skinny jeans and plain black converse.

Soi's gaze went from Mila Rose's shoes to her rear. She let it linger there and immediately moved her gaze elsewhere when she felt someone's eyes on her. She didn't have to turn to know it was Yoruichi.

The girl berated herself mentally, _Maybe you really are a whore. You kissed Yoruichi the first day you got here, kissed her __**and **__Mila Rose in the same day the day after, woke up in bed with thee other girls_ _today, nearly kissed Yoruichi five minutes ago, and now you're totally checking Mila Rose out!_

_What the fuck is wrong with me? I feel like I'm in high school again!_

Soi thought for a moment, _no, not like high school, high school was worse. You wouldn't have given a damn if you were in high school._

The girl sighed and turned around, effectively bumping into someone.

Whoever she bumped into was a good 7 inches taller than her, "Hey, watch where you're go-"

Soi looked up and gaped like a fish for a good 10 seconds.

"M-mizore?"

The girl looked confused, a lollipop hanging from her lips, "How do you know my name?"

"Mizore Shirayuki? It's me, Soi Fon, remember? We used to live in the same neighborhood?"

Realization hit the other girl and she engulfed Soi in a bone crushing hug a moment later, making her gasp her for air. The taller girl let go for a moment, holding her at arms length. They were silent, just studying each other, taking in everything that had changed and everything that had stayed the same.

Mizore had gotten taller, standing at 5'7. Soi gasped slightly as she realized that the girl had cut off her beautiful long purple hair, trading it in for a shorter cut that stuck out in odd directions. Other than that, Mizore had stayed the same since the last time Soi Fon had seen her. She was beautiful, to say the least. Her skin was pale, like freshly fallen snow and her eyes a vibrant light blue that held twinges of purple in them. The girl was wearing a blue and white hoodie that wrapped around her shoulders, showing off a black singlet underneath, with jeans and sneakers.

They stared at each other intensely, and Soi only broke her gaze when she felt two pairs of eyes on her back this time. She groaned inwardly, it seemed Mizore had noticed the two onlookers as well, "Still a lady-killer I see," her eyebrows were raised.

Soi rolled her eyes and let go of the girl, "Still a towering giant, I see."

Mizore, never being one for showing emotion didn't react much to what Soi had said. Maybe this was why they had been such good friends back in high school, there was always a comfortable silence between them.

They made small talk while they waited for the rest of the team to get changed. Mizore had been placed in Squad Ten under Captain Hitsugaya and was currently a 9th seat, clawing her way through the ranks.

Their conversation ended when Yoruichi ordered the team to move out, making their way to a parking garage. It seemed their mission would finally get going. The two friends were separated and Mizore was replaced by a clearly jealous Yoruichi.

The pair walked ahead of the rest of the team, an awkward silence between them.

"So..", the goddess finally spoke up, "who's that?"

"An old childhood friend..", the girl glanced sideways at the captain, "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't." the captain said flatly, "You two just seemed to be getting cozy."

Soi fought to keep up her calm facade, "It was a hug, Yoruichi. I haven't seen her in- you know what? If it doesn't matter then why are you asking like an overprotective jealous teenage boyfriend?" she asked in a hushed tone, making sure the rest of the team didn't hear them.

Yoruichi looked shocked and faltered for a moment before regaining her composure, "Yeah well- We, you know-!"

Soi Fon looked at Yoruichi weirdly, "Spit it out already!"

"We kinda have something you know? Besides, I totally saw you check that Arrancar chick out!"

Soi's eyes widened and she quickened her pace, "Well gee Yoruichi, I'm sorry, but you've failed to tell me the status of our relationship."

Yoruichi gaped at her, eyebrows raised, "That doesn't change the fact that we kissed! That means _something_, doesn't it?" The pair were well ahead of the team by now, a good 35-40 feet of distance was put between them.

Soi was seething with anger at this point, she could feel her hands clenching into fists, "So what, we kiss and suddenly you _own _me? And if I recall correctly, every time we've kissed you initiate it!"

"I seem to remember you kissing back! Don't make it seem like I was forcing myself on you!"

"Oh my goodness, you're so full of shit!"

"At least I don't go gawking at every decent-looking girl that walks by!"

"At least a whole squad doesn't know me for my reputation under the sheets!"

"You're so infuriating! What does my reputation have to do with any of this?"

"Uhh, Captain? Is everything alright?" a lower seated officer asked.

The pair were caught like deer in headlights.

Yoruichi glared at Soi one more time before turning to face her team, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Something about how good you were under the sheets?" Mizore said nonchalantly.

Yoruichi held her gaze as she heard some members of the team snickering. The captain cracked a smile, "Good, everyone on the bus."

* * *

><p><strong>OKay, so I decided to cut this chapter in half 'cause it ended up being really long. I'll upload the next chapter in 2-3 days.<strong>

**Yoruichi and Soi Fon seem a little OOC..**

**If you haven't already, follow me on Tumblr, the URL's on the author's page.**

**Anyway, read and review, and remember to be nice :)**

**Until next time,**

**-Kaminara**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, it's been a while since I've last updated, hasn't it? I've been going back to the earlier chapters and editing/re-uploading them, as well as attempting to write this one. I'm gonna try to end this story soon, it sort of seems like writing it is more of a chore rather than a pleasure. Besides, I don't want it to run too long and get boring**  
><strong>So, here's chapter 13, be prepared for a couple more flashbacks involving Soi's past this time.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy :D<strong>

* * *

><p>They boarded the bus quietly, an awkward silence drifting through them. Mizore and Soi finally ascended the stairs, looking for a place to sit, when they spotted a pair of seats towards the back. When they got to the seats Mizore stepped aside, allowing Soi the window seat.<p>

The shorter girl smirked and took the seat, "Just like high school, right?"

"Suppose so."

Mizore took to reading a magazine that came from a stack being passed out by a lower ranking officer, as Soi leant her head against the window. Anyone else in Soi's current situation would be shitting their pants with anxiety, but the girl found that she didn't give a damn. She yawned as her eyes started to droop, feeling heavy with sleep.

Finally her eyes closed, and she began to dream.

* * *

><p><em>She found herself suddenly transported back in time, into a certain place she knew very well, a place she never wanted to return to ever again, even in dreams. She found herself standing at a corner across the street, watching the play by play of scenes she was more than familiar with unfold right before her very eyes, every bit and detail ever clear, and she seemed to be so deeply into it, as if she was witnessing it for the first time, when in fact, she had seen it countless of times before.<em>

_The girl watched a younger version of herself leaning against a beat up metal fence, watching the kids in her neighborhood play baseball on the streets. It was a chilly autumn day, the breeze biting at her ears as it sifted through her hair. Her eyes watched the kids, how happy and content they were with a simple game. She smiled slightly, a ghost of the smile she used to wear, and wished she could go back to a time where it was so easy to be happy. _

_A little girl had fallen down, slipping on one of the makeshift bases and began to cry, a scrape evident on her knee. Another child, a young boy, ran to the girl and helped her up, fussing over the girl's scrape._

_She felt the sadness hit her like a train. Oh god how she missed them._

_"You're doing it again," came a soft voice._

_Soi looked up to see her best friend, Mizore Shirayuki._

_"Doing what?" the girl asked, turning on her heel and began walking down the sidewalk._

_"Being all sad and shit," the other girl said, falling into step with her best friend._

_Soi kept her eyes on the ground, studying all the cracks on that marred the concrete, being careful not to step on any._

_"Yeah well, what'd you expect? It's been nearly six months since by brothers went out to war," she looked Mizore in the eye, "All of them."_

_"I'm guessing you miss them?" the taller girl asked, fishing around in her pocket for her pack of cigarettes. She pulled it out, took two out and handed one to Soi._

_They kept walking with no destination in mind. This was what Soi loved about Mizore, it didn't matter where they were going or what they were doing, she always enjoyed being around the girl. _

_"No shit sherlock," she took a drag from the cigarette. "I can't stand my parents anymore either, they've been at each others throats lately."_

_There was a silence, Mizore spoke up, "Well I'm guessing you need to vent, so go ahead and tell me what they've been fighting about." They reached the park that was in front if Mizore's and Soi Fon's house. The pair sat down on one of the benches, Soi Fon pulling her jacket tighter. She scowled as she saw the 'for sale' sign on Mizore's front lawn._

_"I still can't believe you're moving, you prick."_

_The other girl chuckled, "It's not my decision dill hole. Besides, you're changing the subject."_

_Soi exhaled the smoke, "My father was the one pushing my brothers to go to war.." she flicked the ash off her cigarette, "..My guess is, my mom's been ripping the piss out of him for doing so."_

_There was a silence as Mizore took in what her friend had just said. She smiled, "Hey, why don't you come over to my house? Get your mind off your brothers and your moody parents."_

_The girl smiled and flicked her cigarette to the ground quickly, spotting a cop across the park. _

_She exhaled again and after a moment glanced at her friend, "I think I'd like that."_

* * *

><p><em>Soi Fon loved being at Mizore's house, though she couldn't ever figure out why. Maybe it was the loving mother and goofy father, or the fact that Mizore was constantly doted on, being an only child. <em>

_Soi loved her brothers, loved them to pieces. But growing up with five other older siblings meant she'd hardly ever get any parental attention._

_In truth, Soi wished she could live Mizore's life._

_Well, we all want what we can't have, right?_

_They kicked off their shoes in the foyer and made their way to the kitchen, where Mizore's mother greeted them with snow cones. The girls took their frozen treats upstairs and closed the door behind them. _

_Try as she might, the girl just couldn't enjoy herself as she used to. She remembered how she and Mizore would stay up for hours on end, talking about things of no importance, eating anything they could get their hands on, and just enjoying themselves._

_Soi was laying on the ground, her eyes towards the ceiling and apparently not listening to a word Mizore was saying._

_I wonder how they're doing, if they miss me-_

_"Oomph-", a pillow hit her squarely in the face._

_"You're not listening to a word i'm saying are you?"_

_Soi didn't answer, she picked up the pillow and put it under her head, still staring at the ceiling._

_"Christ, you're like the definition of teenage angst."_

_"At least I show emotion, Snow Queen."_

_"Aw, you're just sour cos you're short."_

_"What!?" The girl sat up abruptly, "What does my height have to do with this?"_

_Her friend crossed her arms and looked her in the eye, "Easy. Midgets have bad tempers, ask anyone."_

_There was a slight silence before the two girls burst into laughter before being berated by Mizore's mother, yelling at them to go to bed from the other room._

_"Dude what time is it?" Soi whispered._

_The girl answered her bestfriend by turning out the lights and scooting to the right side of the bed, making room for Soi._

_The young girl sighed and climbed in, trying not to think about her brothers or her parents._

* * *

><p><em>The girls woke in the middle of the night to blaring sirens and flashing lights. Mizore jumped to the window and peered outside to find quite a scene outside of Soi's house. She made eye contact with her best friend as she jumped out of bed and scrambled for the door but found it locked from the outside. She started banging on the door, wanting out to see what had happened outside.<em>

_"Stay in your room girls, don't even think about coming out!"_

_Soi stopped yanking on the doorknob and turned towards Mizore, raising an eyebrow in question._

_The taller girl sighed and walked over to her window, opened it and turned towards Soi, "Get your ass out that window, hurry up!"_

_Soi laughed and climbed out the window, grabbing onto the tall oak tree positioned in front of it. When she found steady footing she began her descent down the trunk, Mizore following behind her. _

_She gasped as she witnessed the scene in front of her, there had to be at least a dozen police car and ambulances parked in front of her house. She felt her knees go weak as she witnessed a body bag being wheeled out her front door and into the ambulance. Mizore grabbed onto her arm and steadied her, "Hey, don't make any assumptions yet, let's go find out what happened."_

_Mizore's mother caught sight of them from across the yard and made her way to them, grabbing onto Soi's arm and hauling her over to the police. _

_A thin looking officer looked the girl over and asked, "Is this the girl, the daughter?"_

_Mizore's mom nodded silently, letting girl of the girls arm._

_Soi wanted to know what happened and wanted to know now, "What the hell happened in there?"_

_The cop nodded slowly and lead the girl to her house, sympathy gracing his features._

_Her stomach fell as she realized that whatever happened couldn't have been good at all._

_Time slowed as she followed the officer, the only sound she could hear being the beating of her frantic heart and her slow footsteps. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the foyer and continued to venture deeper into her house, spotting a pair of officers speaking quietly outside of the kitchen. When they saw her coming their expressions softened to match the other officer._

_Sympathy. _

_Fucking sympathy._

_She was panicking now, silently within herself. The girl refused to lose face until she found out what exactly the fuck happened. _

_Her heart beat quickened and the breath left her lungs as an officer approached her, beginning to unravel the tale of what happened in the Fon household while she was away. She backed into a wall and slid down it, her hand covering her mouth as she began to sob quietly. _

_It seemed impossible._

_"..a car bomb, killing seven soldiers.."_

_"Your parents.."_

_"..suicidal.."_

_"..most tragic.."_

_"We offer our condolences.."_

_The girl squeezed her eyes shut as the officer's words began to mingle with the sound of her strangled cries._

_This can't be possible._

_They can't be gone._

_They can't do this to me!_

_Soi was pushed back into reality when she noticed the officer kneeling in front of her._

_The fucking sympathy in his eyes, she couldn't stand it._

_"Is there anyone you would like to call?_

_Then it hit her, "N-no, there's no one left to call."_

_No one left to call._

_No one left at all._

_She shakily stood up and rubbed her hand over face, feeling how swollen her eyes were. She walked outside and slammed the door shut in disgust, never wanting to return to the god-forsaken house._

_The girl ran into her best friend and repeated the story to her once they were back in her room, being cradled in her arms as she did so._

_There was silence as she finished her story, and her best friend spoke up, "So..let me get this straight. They found out that your brothers had been killed, and your mother got upset. She killed your father and offed herself afterwards." The purple haired girl looked down at her friend with soft eyes._

_No. Sympathetic eyes._

_She couldn't take it anymore, she looked at her friend and whispered, "Mizore..", they held each others gaze, "I need out. Now."_

_Mizore didn't say anything and just nodded, opening the window. She lent against the wall, her eyes full of understanding as she watched her best friend climb out the window._

_That was the last time they saw each other._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this chapter's a bit out there, but I needed to establish a backgroundpast for both Yoruichi and Soi Fon. I promise I'll get to the mission in the next chapter or so. **

**On a brighter note, i just got gauges! :D They're real tiny, size 16, but i've fallen in love with them.**

**Reviews are love!**

**Check out my tumblr, link on the author's page!**

**-Zee**

**(Kaminara-Sama)**


	14. Chapter 14

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for-**

**SOI FON'S MISSION! :D**

**I was actually giddy writing this chapter, 'cause i've had so much planned for it. **

**There's gonna be a lot of Yorusoi action here, Grimmjow, Mila Rose and that nasty bastard Kumoi show their face here.**

**Soooo yeah, read on.**

* * *

><p>Soi jerked awake when she found Mizore's head placed snuggly on her shoulder. She didn't move the girl, but merely let her tense muscles relax and felt herself fall back on the leather upholstery of the bus seat. From what the girl could see, they hadn't arrived at their destination yet. She wondered idly how long they'd been driving and concurred that it couldn't have been long, seeing as the sun was still high in the sky.<p>

The young girl didn't think about her dream, she didn't have to. For the past two years she'd had that dream almost every night. Every night she was tortured with the reoccurring memory of her parents death. At one point she'd avoided sleep altogether, trying in vain to rid herself of the nightmares.

Of course that didn't work.

She turned her head towards her best friend and studied the head that was laying on her shoulder. Her hair splayed out beautifully in odd directions and Soi realized that she smelled of blueberries. She looked peaceful and at ease, and Soi never would've thought that she'd ever be reunited with her best friend.

Then it struck her, if Mizore was here, in the Gotei 13, then that meant..

Soi gasped lightly as she realized that Mizore's parents had to have been dead as well. She reached for the other girls hand and squeezed it subconsciously, as if the act would comfort the sleeping girl.

She turned her head towards the window and began to think. Her eyes were following the blurring scenery outside her window, but her mind was elsewhere.

_What if none of this bullshit happened? _She sighed again, fogging the glass, _If none of our family members died, what would life have been like?_

Soi realized that if their parents had never died, and Mizore had never moved, it was very possible that Soi could've fallen in love with her best friend. Once this thought flitted through her mind, she vaguely wished that it could've happened. An easier life, with her brothers and parents and Mizore on her arm. She daydreamed of a nice new house, unlike the ones in her old neighborhood, with her and Mizore living in it. She daydreamed of a dog running on the impossibly green lawn, and an adorable cat cradled in her arms. She imagined Mizore cooking her meals for her, and falling asleep in bed side by side like they had in high school.

She smiled and shook her head lightly, trying to rid herself of the thoughts in her mind.

An easier life would never have been in the books for Soi. In reality, her brothers and parents were dead, and Mizore would never be on her arm.

In reality, she was stuck in a government facility, being trained to be an assassin.

She made brief eye contact with Yoruichi and offered the captain a smile, which she returned jovially. _Well, at least I have Yoruichi._

_Yoruichi definitely makes this whole situation better._

She leant her head back and closed her eyes. Yes, Yoruichi was her silver lining.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the bus jerked to a stop in front of an expensive looking hotel. Yoruichi watched as all the officers selected for the mission got off the bus, doing a head count as they passed by. She realized that they were missing two, and looked towards the back, spotting Soi Fon and her companion.<p>

_They must've fallen asleep, _she made her way towards the back and stopped dead in her tracks. Soi Fon was holding Mizore's hand, while Mizore was getting comfortable on her little bee's shoulder.

Yoruichi put her thoughts on pause for a moment, _Wait, __**my**__ little bee?_

_When the fuck did I get so possessive? _

_I'm Yoruichi fucking Shihouin, I __**don't **__get possessive._

The goddess sighed and woke Soi up first, lightly shaking her shoulder. The girl woke with a start and Yoruichi had to bite her lip to suppress the giggles.

_Dammit Soi, why're you so damn cute?_

Yoruichi kept her voice and face neutral and said, "Get your friend up, we're here. Don't wanna keep Kumoi waiting, we can't afford to botch this mission."

As soon as the words left her mouth she turned on her heel and walked briskly down the aisles. It seemed that Soi would be the death of the captain, she was strung along by everything the younger girl did.

Yoruichi's emotions were currently at war; she couldn't decide on what to do about Soi.

_I mean, I confessed my feelings to her once, and look what happened._

She passed through the hotel's double doors, _I have no feelings for her, no feelings for her. No feelings for her._

The captain repeated this to herself over and over again, but no matter how many times she repeated it, her traitor of a heart would whisper to her that she did.

* * *

><p>The team was escorted up to the 13th floor where Kumoi's room was located. They were treated with drinks and other refreshments as they waited for Kumoi to show up. Soi finally felt the anxiety beginning to set in, after all, she'd have to act like a total slut for this guy.<p>

_Just to fucking persuade him.._

_..this guy drives a hard bargain, _she mused.

Her eyes were unintentionally on Yoruichi, who was speaking to the blue haired Arrancar in a hushed voice.

Soi was oblivious to their conversation, but nonetheless it was happening.

"Captain, can I offer you a glass?"

"No thank you. Besides, it's just cheap alcohol in fancy cups."

"..Captain, I have direct orders from your father."

Yoruichi kept her eyes cold, "Yeah? What'd he say?"

Grimmjow kept the captain's gaze, "I'm to make sure you don't interrupt Kumoi and the girl."

Yoruichi didn't say anything, her eyes twinkling, "Yeah? He would say that," she turned away slightly, "'cos he's a pussy."

There was an awkward silence between the pair as Grimmjow finished his drink, throwing his head back and slamming the cup on the table.

Soi was jerked out of her reverie as the beautifully polished oak doors swung open and her 'date' for that evening was revealed.

Soi nearly gagged at the sight of the man.

And apparently so did Yoruichi.

Soi glared at Yoruichi from the corner of her eye, like it was her fault that she had to be all over a man who looked like the Abominable Snow Man from Monsters Inc.

Kumoi stood in front of the door, his nose high in the air, with purple silk robes hanging off his slumpy shoulders. A somewhat large group of guards flanked him, clad in black uniforms. Yoruichi motioned to two lower ranking officers who removed the robes from his shoulder and handed him a glass of fancy Bourbon.

The man, happy with the service strode towards the stoic pair who were positioned in front of another set of polished oak doors. Yoruichi put on a fake smile and greeted the man formally, shaking his hand firmly.

Kumoi rambled on with Yoruichi like the disgraced noble man he was and before she knew it, Soi was being escorted into the empty room by Yoruichi, sorrow shining in her golden eyes.

The doors shut behind Yoruichi and, not for the first time, Soi felt lonely without the goddess' presence.

Soi smiled uncharacteristically, "Champagne?" she turned towards the mini bar and began readying the glasses.

"Yes, of course," the old man's gravelly voice sounded behind her and Soi had to fight the urge to shiver, this man had to be as old as her grandfather.

She sat down beside the man and handed him his glass, smiling awkwardly behind it as she took a sip.

Soi nearly jumped out of her dress as she felt the man blatantly place his hand on her thigh, spilling her champagne all over herself.

"Oh shit, please excuse me sir," she got up quickly, thankful for a chance to get away from the monkey man.

She stayed in the bathroom for a good ten minutes before the man in the other room began pounding on the door, demanding she get out.

She unlocked the door and was met with a face full of Kumoi who was obviously pissed off, "What the fuck were you doing in there?"

Soi glared defiantly at the man, "I was just-"

Kumoi pulled Soi roughly by her waist, "Is that an attitude I hear?"

Soi tried in vain to stop the disgust showing on her face, "So what if it was?" she struggled to get the man's hands off of her.

Kumoi dragged her out of the bathroom and pushed her down on the couch, straddling her waist roughly. He pinned the girl down with one hand and reached into his jacket. Soi's eyes widened as she saw a blade in the old man's hand.

Kumoi's eyes were glinting like a mad man, "Watch it bitch, I could kill kill you right here, right now."

The girl glared into the man's eyes, "I'm not scared of you Kumoi."

He pushed the knife onto Soi's thigh, but not hard enough to draw blood, "Yeah? You wanna lose your best friend out there? Or maybe the captain that seems just _so _enthralled by you..," she dragged the knife upwards and over the dress, still light enough to keep the fabric from ripping.

He continued, "..Or are you still mourning from when your nutcase of a mother offed herself?"

Soi'd had enough, "Don't you _dare _talk about my mother you asshole!" she kneed the man in the groin and jumped off the couch but was tackled by Kumoi. He held her against the ground by the shoulders, smiling a smile that was losing a few teeth.

"You scared bitch?"

She spat in his face, "Fuck you, old man."

This enraged Kumoi, and Soi watched as the madness in his eyes progressed.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi sat back on the couch, her hands clenching and unclenching inside the pockets of her jacket. She turned her gaze towards Mizore, who was biting on her thumb, her arms crossed over her chest. She turned towards Mila Rose, who was slumped against the wall, her head in her hands. They all had the look of pain etched on their faces.<p>

The captain finally turned her gaze towards the Espada, who was watching her with a cautious gaze. He finally broke eye contact and sat on the couch across from her, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Yoruichi flinched as she heard Soi yell after a loud thud against the wall.

_That bastard, I'd bet everything my father knew this would happen._

She wondered why she was doing this, why she was letting her father do this to her, do this to _Soi._

_..Because as much as I hate to admit it.._

_..I'd do anything to please that bastard._

She clenched her eyes shut and tried to block out the thuds in the other room.

_My whole life, my father never paid any attention to me. My mother was the only parental figure in my life..._

_..And when I became Captain of Squad Two, he was suddenly present. Granted, he was always in the shadows, but he was there nonetheless. And i'd do anything for his love._

The voice of her heart that was formerly whispering was now screaming at her to get up, to bust into the other room and help the girl who'd stolen her heart. She heard Soi scream again and she jumped to her feet running towards the door with a fleeting glance directed towards the Espada. He sat there, his eyes on his shoes. Yoruichi punched one of Kumoi's guards in the face and busted the door down, not caring about the other guards at the moment.

She just had to get to Soi.

The captain entered the room, bracing herself for what she might've seen.

Thank god their clothes were still on

Kumoi was on the couch, his hands halfway up her dress, straddling her little bee.

_Her _little bee.

Yoruichi saw red and her thoughts consisted of one subject, she was gonna make that bastard pay.

She strode towards the man, confusion etched on his face and yanked him off the girl.

"Captain, what the hell do you think you-"

Yoruichi cut the man off as she punched him squarely in the nose, and quickly went for a jab at the temple, effectively knocking the man out.

She pushed the unconscious man across the room and turned towards her little bee.

_My little bee.._

She embraced the younger girl, just holding her as the girl continued to sob.

Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

_I just botched this extremely important mission that the fate of the Gotei 13 depended on._

_I disobeyed direct orders._

_I fell for Soi Fon._

_I punched one of the most powerful men in the country._

_Well, I'm fucked._

Yoruichi lead Soi out of the room, her arm wrapped protectively around the younger girl's waist.

The captain couldn't help but smile at what she saw in the the next room.

Mizore and Mila Rose had effectively knocked out each and everyone of Kumoi's guards, without even having to draw their swords. Her eyes traveled towards the Espada, who was seated in the exact same spot.

She left Soi to Mizore and walked towards the Espada, "Why?"

"Why what princess?"

"Why'd you let me save her?"

He stood up, leaning his face close to Yoruichi's, "Because _princess_, I don't take orders from anyone."

He turned on his heel and walked out the door.

Yoruichi stood rooted in her spot, "Now what?"

Mizore spoke up first, "You run stupid," Yoruichi opened her mouth to speak but was cut off, "If you stay, you'll _and _Soi will surely be executed. Now I don't really give a damn about you, but I wont let my best friend die."

Mizore handed Yoruichi her sword, "Beat us up a bit, make it seem like you overwhelmed us."

The captain looked at the sword in her hands, and nodded, her eyes blank.

She raised the sheathed sword, "I'm so sorry you guys," and brought it down with a sickening crunch.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, sorry it took so long. I've been editing and re-uploading the previous chapters and that's taking a while. <strong>

**Anyhoo, read and review, your reviews give me the motivation to keep this story going.**

**Follow me on Tumblr, the link is on the Author's page**

**And i'm out!**

**-Zee**

**(Kaminara-Sama)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry it's been so long you guys, I won't come up with an excuse, I'll just simply apologize for my absence.**

**It may be hard to update this story frequently seeing as school's started and I'm taking several AP classes, so just warning you guys now.**

**Obviously, this story is rated M. Meaning, there will be swear words, violence, and in the future, sexual content. If you guys don't like, don't read.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 15, hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Soi's eyes widened in shock as she her saviour bring a sheathed sword down on her best friend. The moment blood erupted from Mizore's brow, Soi fell and blacked out.<p>

Mila Rose caught her and looked at her with concern written all over her face, "She's only been in the Gotei 13 for a couple of days, if she'd been here longer she would've been able to stomach this crap."

Mizore scoffed, "You're an Arrancar, aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, fucking heartless?"

Mila Rose rolled her eyes and flipped the other girl the birdie as she laid Soi on the couch.

Yoruichi looked over her shoulder with sympathy before her attention was stolen by Mizore, "Hey, I'd rather we get this done as quickly as possible before meathead and company wake up."

"Wait a minute here, if you guys are the ones who knocked them out, why am I beating the snot out of you?"

"Fuck like I know, guess we'll just say you gave us direct orders."

"What about Grimmjow?

"He'll keep his mouth shut," Mila Rose said quickly.

Mizore turned towards the goddess, her hand pressing into her brow where blood was pouring out, "Now hurry the fuck up already."

Yoruichi nodded and clenched her teeth as she raised the sheathed sword and brought it down on Mizore once more.

* * *

><p>Soi Fon was still passed out in Yoruichi's arms by the time she bolted out the door, leaving her bloody mess of a team behind.<p>

_I have to think about what I'm doing, I need a place to just sit down and think._

The goddess hailed a taxi and gently laid Soi in the back seat, ignoring the driver's concerns and protests .

"Look, just shut the fuck up and drive, okay?"

"But your friend-"

"Drive! No destination, just fucking drive! That's what I'm paying you for, right?"

The driver clammed up and turned back towards the steering wheel, pulling off the curb and driving. Finally, Yoruichi was away from all the chaos and had a chance to just sit down and think.

She crossed her legs and furrowed her eyebrows, and began chewing on her thumbnail.

Suddenly, it hit her, and she jumped with inspiration, causing Soi to stir and the driver giving Yoruichi a wary glance through the rearview mirror.

Kisuke and Yoruichi had bought a little place in the concrete jungle, basically a huge room secluded from the outside word in a little alley. The place had been a somewhat haven for the former couple, a getaway for whenever they visited the World of the Living.

She hurriedly gave the driver an address and sat back in the seat, catching the man's eye through the rearview mirror once more. She had no doubt in her mind that the man thought she was crazy, but she really didn't give a shit. As long as he got them to their destination without any trouble.

They pulled up to the curb in a shady looking part of the city, with stray cats eating out of garbage cans and homeless men on the streets sleeping in cardboard boxes. She sighed slightly, she knew from Soi's files that this type of city was similar to the city the younger girl had grown up in, and suddenly wished she could've come up with a better place to stay at.

Her hand moved to open the door but found it locked, and she shook it a few times trying to get it open.

"What the fuck old man, open the damn door!"

The grisly man in front of the wheel looked at her in the rearview mirror, "I don't think so young lady, how do I know you're not kidnapping that girl with you, or getting ready to murder her. You're not going anywhere, I'm calling the-"

The man was cut off as Yoruichi pulled the man by his greasy hair and produced a knife that was strapped to her thigh, holding it against the man's throat.

_This probably makes me seem even more of a kidnapper, but fuck it. Better safe than sorry, right?_

She held the knife tightly against the man's throat and was about to slide it across his jugular vein, like she had so many time in the past, when she felt Soi stir in her lap, mumbling something about a cat.

The goddess froze, and she could feel the man sweating with morbid anticipation.

It didn't feel right, taking a life when her little bee was there with her.

By now, the greasy old man was streaming out with apologies and pleas, begging her to spare his life.

The pleas fell on deaf ears as the goddess stared contently at the girl in her lap.

No, she wouldn't do it.

"You tell anyone where we're at, even utter a single word about us, I will find you.." she pressed the knife tighter to his throat, causing him to squeal like a pig, "..after all, I did have half the mind to take your license plate number."

The man uttered out a response she didn't care to hear as she grabbed Soi and slammed the door shut, vanishing into the alley in a flash. She observed the car from behind a dumpster as she watched the man stare blankly at his windshield before starting the car and speeding off frantically.

She sighed and thanked every higher being she could think of that the Gotei 13 had instilled some useful habits into her. She looked down at her sleeping beauty and lifted her up bridal style, beginning to make the walk towards the secluded flat.

* * *

><p>She got to the flat and carefully balanced Soi in one arm, being careful not to drop her as she extended her arm towards a brick wall. The goddess pulled a loose brick out and gathered the set of keys hiding behind it. She inserted the key into the door and quickly stepped inside, kicked the door behind her and set Soi down on the couch. Yoruichi ran towards the opposite side of the flat frantically punching in a code into a keypad, making sure the security system had been deactivated.<p>

The goddess turned towards Soi and tucked her into the only bed in the only bedroom. The flat had been a safe place for Yoruichi and Kisuke only, so it was natural there was only only one bed. She exited the room and flopped down on the couch, kicking off her boots and resting her feet on the coffee table.

Yoruichi rubbed her hands tiredly over her face, it really had been a long day for her.

_Hell, it's been a long _week. _Just a couple of days ago, everything was a-fucking-okay._

She ground her teeth and bit her lip, a habit she'd learned from her mother.

_Everything was fine until _she _showed up._

_But despite everything's that happened, I can't bring myself to hate her._

* * *

><p>Yoruichi had fallen asleep for a couple of hours and had woken up to the first lights of dawn peeking in through the curtains. She groaned as she realized just how tired she really was, but couldn't help waking up this early seeing as she'd been doing it her whole life.<p>

She swung her legs over the side of the couch and stretched before getting up to get to the bathroom. As she was brushing her teeth, leaning against the bathroom door frame, she realized just how controlling Kisuke was during their relationship.

The goddess frowned slightly and paused her brushing, taking a good look at the flat for the first time in years. Her eyes traveled from the green couch, to the green carpet, to the tacky knick knacks on the walls that looked as if they'd been stolen from a bar.

She finished brushing her teeth and got out a trashbag, dumping all of Kisuke's furniture into it carelessly, not caring at all whether or not she broke them. She actually felt better as she heard something break, and smiled devilishly as she gripped a tiny statue of a fat pirate. The goddess broke into a cat like smile and flung the item across the room, laughing as it shattered into pieces against the brick wall. She reached into the trashbag and broke everything she got her hands on, effectively relieving her stress.

Yoruichi reached into the bag and pulled out a figurine of a banana and was about to throw it.

"You know it's more fun if you use a baseball bat."

The now ex-captain dropped the figurine and jumped to see an amused looking Soi leaning against the bedroom doorway.

"Er, well, good morning? Did I wake you up?"

Soi's smile grew wider, "Well, yes, but i'm not that upset over it. But I _am _pretty fucking hungry, feed me?"

Yoruichi laughed as she dropped the trashbag and walked towards the kitchen, which was thankfully nowhere near all the broken items.

"Just warning you, I can't cook for shit!" she called from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After a some what decent attempt to make pancakes, the girls found themselves seated on a pair of bar stools, content on syrupy goodness and warm milk.<p>

Soi broke the silence first, "So you wanna tell me what happened?"

Yoruichi paused mid-gulp and set the glass down, "What're you talking about?"

The younger girl set her fork down and looked Yoruichi in the eye, "I don't know, maybe I wanna know why you busted into that room acting like a fucking hero?"

"Would you have rather gotten raped by an old monkey man?"

"You're changing the subject,"

Yoruichi stood up quickly, this conversation was turning way too serious for her liking. She didn't do feelings, she'd much rather push them somewhere else than deal with it, and that's exactly what she was doing now.

"Maybe I don't fucking want to talk about it Soi," she said as she sat her glass down in the sink.

"Fuck Yoruichi, well maybe _I _do, why is it such a big deal?"

Yoruichi spun quickly, her voice raising slightly, "It just it is okay? This whole fucking situation is a big fucking deal, why don't you get that?" By now, she was practically yelling, pacing around the kitchen floor, "I couldn't let that nasty bastard get away with _raping _you, simply because I was _ordered _to. Hell, I've don't it in the past but-"

"So why me, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi stopped talking for a moment, processing the four words Soi had just said. She sighed and walked towards Soi, putting her hands on the other girls forearms. "I really don't know Soi, but yesterday, that situation with Kumoi made me realize something..", her face was close to Soi's now, their noses almost touching.

Soi looked into Yoruichi's eyes timidly, "And what was that?"

"It made me realize just how hard I've been falling for you."

Yoruichi couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take the fact that another emotional confession had been issued towards Soi and quickly walked away from the other girl, crossing the living room and making her way towards the bedroom of the flat.

_I heard rapid footsteps behind me and before I knew it, I'd been tackled over the side of the couch._

_We landed on the green couch with a huff of breath and before I could really process what had happened, Soi pressed her lips to mine._

_After the initial shock wore off, I found myself hesitantly kissing her back._

_She's trouble, I know she's trouble, but she's nothing I can't handle, right?_

_I couldn't help but smile slightly, and kiss her back. For some reason, I was so unbelievably happy. I leaned into her as she tugged my by my shirt, pulling me closer._

_And finally, the kiss was breathlessly broken._

Soi looked at Yoruichi intently, balancing herself on her arm above the older girl's head, "You've really gotta stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Running away, keeping me hanging, being so detached at times..You really need to tell me what's going on Yoruichi,"

There was no running away from it now, and a part of Yoruichi didn't want to run away. They were safe, here in their haven. Away from the Gotei 13, the Captain-Commander, her clan, her father, there was nothing stopping her from giving into the feeling that Soi had stirred inside her.

Nothing at all.

The ex-captain leaned up into Soi and kissed her again, more slowly and passionately this time, "Let's give it a try, little bee."

Yoruichi didn't have to say anymore, those seven words were enough for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo~! Finally getting to the good stuff!<strong>

**So, I think I read somewhere that every story must have a safe place and the main character must go into a descent into darkness at some point in the story. There are other things a story must go through, but I can't remember. For now and the next chapter or so, things will be very happy and lovey dovey, but things will get hectic once more.**

**Follow me on Tumblr & my newly created Twitter, links on the author's page.**

**Until next time my lovely readers, be sure to leave me some love in the review box below.**

**-Zee (Kaminara-sama)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M DISCONTINUING THIS STORY.**

**Now that i've got your attention, I'm really not discontinuing it, just need to tell you something extremely important.**

**There's smut in this chapter, and if that's something you don't like just skip over it, it's not like this story was rated M for a reason *sarcasm***

**Here goes Chapter 16. I'm gonna try to get as many chapters in as I can before classes start getting harder.**

**I was really really really fucking nervous about writing this chapter, mainly cuz it has so much emotional value to me.**

**_And well, cuz there's a sex scene somewhere in there._**

**The reason it's so emotional to me is b/c I had a very close guy friend confess his love for me, but the thing is, I don't feel the same. So after I told him the truth, I sort of just sat down and poured everything into this story.**

**Leave lots of review, I'm so nervous about posting this.**

* * *

><p>The ex-captain leaned up into Soi and kissed her again, more slowly and passionately this time, "Let's give it a try, little bee."<p>

Yoruichi didn't have to say anymore, those seven words were enough for her.

Her hands traveled up Soi's body, trailing up her ribs and landing on the back of the girls neck, pulling her closer to her.

It was then that Yoruichi freaked out and shoved Soi off her, "Fuck!"

Soi landed on the other side of the couch in shock, she leaned up on her elbows looking at the other girl incredulously, "Really, Yoruichi? I thought we were over this?"

"No! You don't get it Soi, your tracker's still placed in the back of your neck!"

Realization passed over Soi's face, her hand flying up to feel the square-shaped bump.

Yoruichi flew off the couch, sprinting towards the kitchen. She skidded on the rug placed on the hardwood floor and slipped, landing on all the broken glass that was left forgotten on the opposite side of the flat.

She looked at her hands, now bloodied with several pieces of glass sticking out, "Fuckfuckfuck!"

Yoruichi ignored the blood and picked herself up, carefully stepping over the glass and ran towards the kitchen, opening up drawers and pulling out several sharp objects.

Soi peeked her head over the back of the couch, "Yoruichi? Everything okay in there?"

Her question was answered when Yoruichi walked out of the kitchen in all her glory, with bloody hands filled with kitchen knives of various sizes.

The pair stared at each other for a couple moments, before Soi stood up abruptly and ran with everything in her.

"No, wait Soi! Hold on!" Yoruichi put the knives down on the coffee table and ran after the younger girl, ignoring the stinging in her hands.

"Like hell I am! You were about to go all Dr. Frankenstein on me!"

Soi ran into the the kitchen and stood behind the island, Yoruichi on the other side desperately trying to get a hold on the younger girl.

"Quit acting like a child Soi! If we don't take the tracker out, the Gotei 13 _will _find us! Hell, we're lucky they haven't found us already!"

Soi stilled on the other side of the island, staring blankly at the other girl, slowly processing what Yoruichi had just said.

The goddess took this as her chance and pounced on the unsuspecting girl, picking her up bridal-style and carried her towards the couch, despite all the struggling and squirming Soi had put up.

Yoruichi dumped Soi on the couch and the younger girl finally realized why her goddess was bleeding, she stood up on her knees and took Yoruichi's hands in hers. She shook her head as the goddess watched her, her bright golden eyes intense. Soi pulled her towards the couch commanding her to sit as she picked up a pair of tweezers from the pile of tools that were left on the coffee table.

As Yoruichi watched the other girl tend to her hand, she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>"There! All finished, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Yoruichi said, as she placed a bandage over the back of Soi's neck. The tracker was placed on the coffee table, looking gruesome as it was covered in Soi's blood.<p>

"Fucking hell, yes it did!" Soi said as she turned around and got up from her spot on the floor. She sat in Yoruichi's lap, wrapping her arms around the other girls neck and bring her lips down on Yoruichi's.

They broke apart a couple seconds later and Soi couldn't help the smile spreading across her face, "So I guess it's your turn now?"

"Nope." The goddess stood up and placed Soi on the couch, making her way over to the bedroom.

"Nope? What do you mean, nope? You have a tracker, don't you?"

Yoruichi was in through the bedroom door by this time, pulling the covers back and walking into the bathroom. "I don't have one," she said nonchalantly, as she placed a toothbrush into her mouth.

"Babe, stop being so cryptic, okay? Why don't you have a tracker?" Soi asked, as she pulled her sweatshirt off, wincing as it rubbed against the back of her neck. Yoruichi came forward and helped the younger girl pull it off.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about okay?"

Soi crossed her arms and frowned, getting into bed.

Yoruichi sighed, "Soi, please don't be difficult."

"Stop being unfair."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes as she got into bed next to Soi, "Go to sleep, Soi."

This seemed to piss Soi off, "On second thought, you're sleeping on the floor until you tell me," she said as she started shoving Yoruichi towards the end of the bed.

"What!? You're kicking me out of my own bed?"

"Yup, until you tell me."

"Fine with me then, not my fault you're acting like a child!" Yoruichi said as she laid down on the floor with a single pillow beneath her bed.

"Yes, well, you seem to inspire it in me."

"G'night Soi," Yoruichi said sarcastically.

Soi ignored her as Yoruichi laid her head down and sighed.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later, Soi realized she couldn't sleep. She groaned as she kicked the covers off of her and crawled over to the edge of the bed, peeking over the side at Yoruichi.<p>

The older girl was curled up in a fetal position, trying to get warm as the only blanket was on the bed with Soi. Surprisingly, Yoruichi had found sleep, her breath was even and her eyes closed.

Soi sighed as she got out of bed, dragging the blanket alongside her as she dropped it on top of the sleeping girl, adjusting it to cover Yoruichi. The older girl shifted, and Soi smiled as she began to stand back up slowly.

A hand flew out and grabbed Soi by the hand, pulling her closer to the figure on the floor.

She squealed and heard a chuckle coming from Yoruichi.

"Just can't stay away, can you?"

Soi rolled her eyes, "Let go, Yoruichi."

"Hmmmmm, no." she said as she pulled Soi closer to her, kissing her soundly on the lips.

Soi pulled back quickly, "No, I'm mad at you."

"Is this about the whole tracker thingy?"

Soi didn't answer as she sat on the bed, looking down at Yoruichi with pleading eyes.

Yoruichi got up to sit next to her, "Look, I'll tell you in the morning, okay?"

"How will I know you're not lying?"

Yoruichi smirked at her, "What, you don't trust me? I did save your life after all."

"Fine. But you'd better tell me, don't think I'll forget," she said as she pulled back the covers once more and got into bed, her back facing Yoruichi.

"You're not gonna invite me in? The floor is awfully cold," Yoruichi said with a hint of humor in her voice.

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes and scooted over, patting the space next to her.

Yoruichi grinned widely and took her spot next to Soi, pulling the blanket up.

Soi turned around to face Yoruichi, happiness playing in her tired eyes. Yoruichi smiled back and pulled the girl closer, as Soi wrapped her arms around her. Soi snuggled in deeper to Yoruichi's chest, the goddess kissed her little bee on the forehead and whispered, "Goodnight.."

Soi closed her eyes and the pair finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Soi woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She sat up quickly and took in her surroundings. She was clothed, tired, and the back of her neck hurt, but above all, there was the smell of a cooking breakfast wafting through the bedroom door.<p>

Soi pulled the blanket off of her and made her way to the bathroom, fixing her self up. When she was done, she walked back into the bathroom, "Yoruichi? You there?"

"In the kitchen!"

The raven haired girl padded her way towards the kitchen, noticing the broken glass was gone. She sat down at the kitchen table and smiled at the sight of Yoruichi in front of the oven, and laughed at how domesticated this all seemed.

Yoruichi peeked over her shoulder before turning her attention back to the pan, "So you're awake."

"Yep, smells good by the way."

The goddess chuckled as she scraped the eggs into a pair of plates, "Never smelt eggs and bacon before?"

"Well, not in a while."

"So you'd better dig in then."

"Mmmm," Soi hummed as she took a bite of the food in front of her, "Our deal?"

"Soiiii, I'm eating,"

"Should've known you weren't going to keep your promise," She set the fork down on the table and moved to get up before she was stopped by Yoruichi's hand, pulling her to sit back down.

"Hey, please? Just sit down and eat?"

Soi pulled Yoruichi's hand off her forearm and began to walk out of the kitchen, but was caught by Yoruichi's hand once more, which was locked firmly around her wrist. The goddess pulled the girl back and sat her on the table, "Eat."

Soi looked away from Yoruichi and didn't say anything, her arms crossing over her chest.

The goddess huffed and grabbed the sides of Soi's head with both of her hands, making the girl look into her eyes, "Please eat, Soi?" she said as she lifted a piece of egg up to the girls mouth.

"Fuck, it's like dealing with a child! Damn it, Soi!" Yoruichi pulled the girl forward and kissed her, once twice, then three times, each time more forceful than the last.

"If I'm a child, then you're a pedophile, Yoruichi." Soi said with a blissful smile spreading across her face before it was wiped away with a scowl, "You're changing the subject. Again."

"Soi, why the hell do you want to know so much about me?"

"Cuz I want to!" she yelled. Soi was getting angry, her temper rising. Yoruichi wasn't the only one allowed to get upset, "That's what you do to people you love! You want to hold them and and kiss them every other fucking minute 'cos you can't get enough of them. Or make them dinner, and snuggle close to them at night. You want to know everything about them, even the stupid shit like your favorite brand of taco! You want to know their secrets and darksides and fears and kiss them to let them know that everything will be alright! I want to know what makes you tick and what makes you feel all giddy inside, and- fuck! You're just so fucking secretive and it's like you don't ever want to let me in and- To be honest, I don't even care why you don't have a tracker, I just, I feel like you're always hiding shit from me and-"

Soi broke off into silence, looking at her feet from her perch on the kitchen table.

Yoruichi wished she could say something, anything. She tried to, she really did, but it was like her mouth was glued shut and she couldn't open it for some unknown reason. For a moment, she oddly wished her mouth _was _glued shut, so then she'd have a legitimate reason for not saying anything.

Soi wished she was brave enough to say something to Yoruichi. For a moment, she was oddly happy she _didn't _say anything, for something stupid could slip out of her mouth, just as her proclamation of her love had slipped out. She wanted so badly to fix things, but she couldn't so she found herself running away from Yoruichi, mumbling something about going back to bed. The girl slipped away from the goddess and made her way across the flat to the bedroom

She lost her breath as she felt arms encircling around her, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. She felt lips descend onto hers for the 5th time that day. When the kiss broke, Yoruichi's arms were still wrapped around Soi, holding the girl close. And finally, she heard her goddess speak to her, "I want you to hold me and kiss me every other fucking minute, because, honestly, I can't ever get enough of your lips. I want you to make me dinner, just like I made you breakfast this morning. I want you to snuggle close to me at night, it just makes sleeping so much more attractive and less lonely. I want you to know everything about me, and I swear I'll tell you, just give me some time."

Soi felt herself nodding, slowly at first, and more sure as the seconds passed.

**SOI'S P.O.V.**

_I held my breath as Yoruichi kissed me again, her smooth lips pressing against mine. The back of my knees hit the bed and I fell, slipping my hands over her shoulders, pulling her closer into me as I heard her breaths grow heavier._

_I felt my hands slipping down her arms letting her kiss me longer before my fingers touched the hem of her shirt._

_She slid back, her lips parting mine with a pop, and I couldn't help but not meet her gaze._

_"I'm sorry." I mumbled before she rose my eyes to look into hers by grazing her fingers across my chin._

_"Don't be. You just scared me a bit." Her lips came back to mine, her on top of me, of course. Her body felt different on top of mine, but wonderful at the same time. I gasped slightly as she removed her lips from mine and began kissing my neck. I slid my legs up against her sides, holding onto her shoulders once more before she pulled back to stare up at me_.

_"First time?"_

_I shook my head no, "But it'll be our first time, right?"_

_Her eyes sparkled as she leaned in and kissed me once more, she mumbled against my lips, "I'll go slow then."_

_I laid my head down, not really knowing what to expect from her as her fingers bypassed my top and my skirt, and landed against my thigh. I sharply inhaled, moaning at the feel of her cool hands._

_I focused on the ceiling, thoughts rushing through my mind as Yoruichi's hands slid higher and higher. I bit my bottom lip just to stop myself from buckling against her._

_"Stay very still." Her words hummed to me as I nodded. I began to breath harder just before I felt the fabric of my underwear get pulled back._

_I closed my eyes before grabbing the steel bar of the bed behind my head, bracing myself. __I shook slightly, biting my bottom lip as Yoruichi's left hand landed against my now bare, exposed stomach. Her right hand went to work against me, I could feel the pleasure between my legs force those appealing pulses forward. I closed my eyes even tighter, before she stopped, and then I felt something different, warm. I dared to open my eyes and look up to see what she was doing, and just as I lifted my head I closed my eyes once more, gripping the bed bars behind me even tighter as I bit down on my bottom lip, suppressing another moan._

_It took me a slightly longer time to get the feel of the movement happening to me, blame it on the sudden abstinence of sex that had made its way into my life. But once I did, I closed my legs around Yoruichi's body, but she didn't complain once. I pushed my body up against her, still not sure what she was doing below but it felt different, softer, sweeter, more pleasing than ever before. I could feel my hands grown numb from holding onto the bed bars for so long. My body was starting to ache, badly, and suddenly, without a second thought, everything seemed to cause me to shake, my body relaxing and pleasure and tingling sensations chilled my entire body._

_I opened my eyes to spot Yoruichi crawling on top of me. She brushed my hair from my sweaty forehead before kissing my lips. I laid under her like a lost puppy before she stared into my eyes, and in a way I understood her. No matter how weak and fragile I felt at that moment, I pushed myself up and let her lay where I once was. I did my best to let my body do the talking, blocking thoughts form my mind as I kissed the rim of her pants. Then, just as if thinking was long gone, I pulled at the small snap against her pants, it unclipped, and I began to slide her jeans down low enough where I could begin my work. Once her jeans were at her knees I hesitated to pull at her underwear. This wasn't still technically my first time, but I knew letting Yoruichi down wasn't an option for me. I let my hands fall onto her stomach and she seemed to breath harder than I was. I slid her underwear down, her body already pushing forward as I took a mental picture of her body. I placed my index finger on her navel, and slowly slid it down to where her opening was._

_"If you want me to stop…"_

_"I won't." As if that made any sense in this situation. I lowered myself as best as I could, parting her legs as best as they would go before I rested my palm against her opening. I worked one finger, my index, into her slowly to make sure I could get a feel for what I was doing, she gasped, before closing her mouth once more. Then I worked my index finger, and when I was sure I was okay with what I was doing, I kissed where I began, and then went on from there. The entire time Yoruichi was gasping and buckling and whimpering under me, my body took pleasure in it. Her final gasps for air was when I could feel her body tense against mine, her legs tightening around my waist, and something she did that I didn't expect, she called out to me, my name, in one, small, whispered way._

_When I was sure Yoruichi was happy I pushed myself up to lay on the side of her, still weak from my earlier pleasure that I couldn't keep my eyes open. She slid her fingers into mine, before she kissed my cheek. I didn't move, I only smiled. She laid under me, slowly kissing my chin, my neck, my stomach, before coming back up and wrapping her arms around me in that special way I just couldn't get enough of. We fell asleep entangled in one another. _

* * *

><p>"Favorite taco?"<p>

"Hmm, anything from Chipotle, but those are burritos really, or better yet, that Dorito Taco from Taco Bell."

"Why you don't have a tracker?"

"I was planning on running away with Kisuke when I was younger."

Soi decided not to push the subject.

"Biggest secret?"

"I love sleep."

"That's not really a secret, but tell me why?"

"Because life has a tendency to fall apart when I'm awake."

"I love you."

"Love you too, little bee."

* * *

><p><strong>THEY SAID THE 'L' WORD.<strong>

**So I wanna know why I end up putting all the emotional confession scenes in the kitchen?**

**The climax has yet to come, sooo stay tuned my minions.**

**As always, check out my author's page, you won't be disappointed. **

**And I'm out.**

**-Kaminara-sama**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated since like, September, but I warned you guys that school would take over and I'd be otherwise incapacitated!**

**Anyway, I promised this chapter to one of my readers a few weeks ago, so here it is.**

**Pleeeeaaasse forgive the unexpected hiatus, but I should be back now! I look forward to completing this story.**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>In a small apartment on the shady side of Karakura, there was a couple; completely and utterly loved up without a single care in the world. Their minds were on each other and nothing else.<p>

The same could not be said for a certain platoon of black-clad officers. On the other side of town, in a nice high-end hotel suite, an old man was getting red in the face.

"What the _hell _do you mean they ran away, Jaggerjacques?" Captain Yamamoto yelled, his beard flying out.

The blue haired Espada shrugged his shoulders, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. They hadn't gotten a chance to change back into their uniforms once the call went out that Yoruichi Shihouin had run away with her subordinate Soi Fon. In fact, they hadn't even left the hotel yet. Once news got back to the Gotei 13, Captain-Commander Yamamoto, Kohaku Shihouin, and the newly appointed Captain Aizen made their way over as quickly as possible.

This time Captain Aizen spoke up in a voice that was neither warm nor cold, "Grimmjow, I want you to give me a full detailed report on what you saw happen."

Grimmjow's eyes flashed and he gritted his teeth. He hated his captain with everything in him, and would give anything to spear the man with his sword.

Nonetheless, spearing his captain in front of the most powerful men he knew would not be a good idea, so he spoke up, "Captain Shihouin-"

"Ex-Captain," Yamamoto murmured gruffly.

Grimmjow ground his teeth, "_Ex-Captain_ Shihouin obviously had some affections for the girl." He paused his report to sit down on the couch, making himself comfortable, "She was clearly distraught with the abuse that bastard Kumoi had put that Soi Fon kid through-"

"How do you know Kumoi was abusing the girl?" Aizen asked.

Grimmjow scoffed loudly, "It was obvious! That bastard was beating the shit out of her, you could hear it from the other room!"

"Regardless of the abuse she was being put through_, _I clearly ordered you to make sure my daughter did nothing to disturb Kumoi and the girl, did I not?" Kohaku asked Grimmjow, sneering at him.

Grimmjow bit his lip, this was the only part of the story he hadn't had time to create a cover-up for. "She ordered me out of the room, sir. Said she forgot her zanpaktou on the bus."

"But you are on a team, separate from the Gotei 13! I don't understand _why _you took orders from her!" Kohaku screamed, standing up abruptly and stepping up threateningly towards Grimmjow.

Grimmjow rose slowly as well, holding his gaze with Yoruichi's father. "How the _hell _was I supposed to deny the second most powerful person in the Gotei 13, _sir_?" Kohaku stayed where he was for a few more seconds, before sitting back down by Yamamoto. Grimmjow trained his stare onto Aizen, who was standing behind the couch the other two men were sitting on. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow towards his Captain, who smiled behind his glasses and nodded.

Grimmjow smirked and sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew he had done right by letting the girls go, he knew he had done exactly as his captain had wanted him to.

* * *

><p>In the hotel room across the hall, Yoruichi's team was being patched up along with Kumoi and his guards. Kumoi had taken the master bedroom for himself, occupying the space as well as Captain Unohana's time.<p>

The air was awkward and tense, and the group of found themselves split up, Gotei 13 officers in the kitchen area, Kumoi's guards in the living room. Kumoi's guards were obviously still licking their wounds from being beaten to a pulp by Yoruichi's team. They'd really overwhelmed only three of the less experienced officers, before Mila Rose, Mizore, and the rest of Yoruichi's team had taken them down and out.

Mizore was perched on a counter, staring down at her legs as she swung them in and out. She had yet to be treated yet, but she didn't mind. The girl could barely register the pain of her wounds that Captain Yoruichi had left scattered on her body.

_...Ex-Captain.._

Her thoughts were bitter, and her mood was sour, _I just re-united with my best friend to have her taken from me again_. She scowled and let her fingers dance across her arms absentmindedly, hissing loudly as her fingers were met with a deep open gash.

"Oh, here, let me take care of that."

She looked up quickly as she jerked out of her thoughts, her eyes flashing to the new voice that had just entered the kitchen. Mizore was met with a beautiful girl around her age, blue hair piled into a ponytail, and a chest that was quite honestly_, out of this god damned world._

"My eyes are up here, babe." Mizore blushed deeply and looked back up to the girl's face, embarrassed at being caught. She was met with a cocky smile as the girl stepped closer to her and took her arm in her hand.

"The names, Kurumu," she smiled up at Mizore. "Kurumu Kurono."

"Mizore Shirayuki," she replied weakly, looking into the girls blue eyes and dying inside.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Kumoi, sir, with all due respect, you _must _hold still!"

"I'm trying you old hag but it hurts-"

"Kumoi, refrain from such profanities and do as I say, or I'll leave you to work on the others out there who need my help as much as you do."

The old man's words died in his throat and shivered with something akin to fear. He didn't know why, but something about the words were chilling, and he did exactly as the woman had said.

Captain Unohana continued on with her inspection of the damage done to Kumoi's body. His nose was broken, and his left cheekbone was fracture, he had a grisly gash on his temple from where Yoruichi had knocked him out, and right arm was broken in several places; a result of Yoruichi throwing the man across the floor in rage after she'd knocked him out.

She'd overheard the story of how Yoruichi had broken into the man's room and set him straight after she'd heard him abusing her subordinate. Captain Unohana couldn't help but smile faintly as she stitched up the gash on Kumoi's temple.

She tugged on the metal string harder than she should've, earning a groan from the old man.

_Serves him right, nasty bastard. _She cut the string and set her tools down, examining her work gently with his fingers, parting the man's graying hair, _And who the hell is he calling old? I may be old but I don't look a day over twenty-eight! He must be at least sixty-five._

"I'm forty-two," he mumbled hesitantly, "Forty-two.."

_Shit, did I say that out loud?_

* * *

><p>"So..how long have you been with the Gotei 13?" Mizore asked awkwardly as Kurumu wrapped up her arm in a bandage.<p>

"Not long actually, only a month or so. Long enough for me to learn the ropes and be called out here," she clipped the bandage and looked up to smile at Mizore, which she hesitantly returned.

Kurumu puffed her cheeks out at she glanced at Mizore's forehead, biting her lip as she saw the gashes there, barely visible under the girl's bangs.

"What is it?" Mizore asked, noticing how the girls facial expression had changed.

"Oh, it's just your forehead.." she turned to pick up a bottle of antiseptic and a paper towel, "I just have to dab some alcohol on it and wrap it up with a gauze, no biggie really." Kurumu stepped towards the girl as she poured alcohol on the towel and began moving towards her forehead.

"Fuck, no! That shit stings like a bitch!" Mizore turned her head and put an arm on Kurumu's shoulder to keep the girl away from her forehead.

Kurumu huffed and tried again, only for the other girl to turn her head again like a child, "Quit being such a baby and take it like a man!"

"But I'm clearly not a man, therefore, I don't need to _take _anything!"

"Are you saying women are inferior to women?"

"No! That's not-!"

Mizore was interrupted by a loud laugh half way across the room, and groaned as she recognized the who the laugh belonged to.

"Who knew you were afraid of a little alcohol, so there is a person underneath all that ice!" Mila Rose teased loudly.

"Shut up, this is coming from the girl who freaks out every time her Captain calls, 'Halliblel-sama, Hallibel-sama!" Mizore teased back, noticing how Kurumu was laughing along with her, her mood brightening up extremely.

"How would you know, you're not even part of the Espada!"

Mizore shrugged and chuckled, never keeping her gaze far from Kurumu, "Easy, Apache told me."

The pair's laughter grew louder as they watched Mila Rose go red in the face and mumble something about 'giving that goat a lion-sized ass kicking' as she walked out of the kitchen.

The laughter died down and Kurumu got back to business, "But no, seriously we need to get some alcohol on those cuts, they could get infected."

Mizore scowled like a child and turned her head away again, refusing Kurumu again.

"How is it you can take an ass whopping from one of the strongest captains around, but you can't take a little alcohol on an open cut?

Mizore didn't respond, and Kurumu huffed once more.

"Hey, c'mon, I'll let you hold my hand and everything," Kurumu said softly.

Mizore turned her head back towards Kurumu and caught the smile on the other girl's lips. She stuck her hand out and intertwined her fingers with Kurumu's and jammed her eyes shut, waiting for the stinging sensation to start. She bit her lip, and squeezed as Kurumu dabbed at the wounds. In a matter of seconds, the stinging was over and Mizore opened her eyes, noticing how close Kurumu's face was to hers. She blushed once more, and caught the other girl's gaze. Kurumu leaned closer and pushed Mizore's hair to the side, she squeezed the hand that was still intertwined with her fingers. Mizore quickly glanced down at Kurumu's lips and moved closer, wanting nothing more than to feel the beautiful girl's lips on hers.

"Shirayuki, Mila Rose, you're both needed in the other room with the Captain-Commander," Grimmjow was suddenly present, and he watched with a smirk as both girls jumped apart quickly, their eyes darting around to look everywhere but each other.

"More lady lovin' going on?" he asked with a smirk, which earned a glare from Mizore. He barked out a laugh, "But no really, was I interrupting something, 'cos I could always come back, maybe join in on whatever action that was going on?"

Both girls looked murderous and stepped closer to the man.

"Grimmjow quit being an ass and let's get going!" Mila Rose interrupted, pulling Grimmjow along by the arm and out of the kitchen. Mizore followed along after them, sending an apologetic smile towards Kurumu before making her way out of the hotel room and down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Do I really look that old?"<p>

Unohana set the roll of bandages down and bit her lip, "Well, mother nature hasn't been as kind to you as she has been to me."

Kumoi laughed, "Can't argue with that, you're extremely beautiful."

Unohana turned her head, smiling sweetly, _Oh dear god, is the monkey man from hell flirting with me?_

"And you've definitely got a wonderful bedside manner."

_Grisly, disgusting old man! He's absolutely flirting with me!_

Kumoi stood up and put her hands on Captain Unohana's hips, drawing the woman closer to her. She squealed and swatted the man aside, pushing him off of her completely and glaring at the man with a hard set jaw.

Kumoi leant in closer and whispered into the captain's ear, "I've always like 'em with a little fight in them."

She moved away from the man and drew her arm back, punching him squarely in the nose, causing blood to gush out once more, "I'm sure you do, you disgusting old bastard."

He was on the floor clutching his bloody nose and howling in agony. The master bedroom door opened and her lieutenant ran in, "Captain! Are you okay?" The lieutenant drew her sword, standing in between the bleeding man and her captain.

"Yes, Isane, I'm fine. Cuff the man and bring him to Captain-Commander Yamamoto."

She turned around and walked out of the room, hearing the man's howls of pain and feeling pleased with herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is.<strong>

**I'm thinking about furthering Mizore's and Kurumu's relationship, but I don't want to stray from the original pairing of Yoruichi and Soi. Tell me what you guys think on that subject.**

**I hope you guys liked it! I felt like I had to go into the aftermath that Yoruichi and Soi left, next chapter will have some YoruSoi, KurumuXMizore, and we'll see what happens to Kumoi as well.**

**Thank you to those who stayed tuned after 5 months of static, please check out the author's page too :)**

**Leave me some love, and I'm out~**

**-Zee**

**(Kaminara-Sama)**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's been a while lovelies :) **

**Anyway, here's the latest chapter, this story's gonna be coming to an end in the next few chapters.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the mission from hell, Yoruichi and Soi Fon find themselves still holed up in their apartment, without a care in the world.<p>

They'd fallen into a routine, Yoruichi would usually wake first out of habit. Years of training in the Gotei 13 had left her body with a natural clock that woke her up every morning without fail at 6:00 a.m. The goddess usually wouldn't get out of bed until an hour later, spending that time gazing at her lover, stroking the girls hair fondly.

The only reason she got up was to pee.

_Fucking tiny-sized bladder..._

She grumbles to herself and exits the bathroom quietly, not wanting to wake Soi. She sneaks out of the bedroom and closes the door lightly behind her, then makes her way towards the kitchen.

The purple haired girl picks up her iPod off the counter and jams the ear buds into her ears, before opening up the fridge and cabinets, taking out the necessary ingredients to make herself a fruit salad as she waited for Soi to wake up. It was a fairly easy task, she'd done it just about every morning since their escape from the Gotei 13, almost like clockwork.

She was lightly humming along to Amy Winehouse's smoky voice when she heard it.

At first, she thought she'd imagined it, but tugged the earbuds out of her ears just in case. She paused, waited and listened again for whatever noise had made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge.

And then she heard it again, the sound of boots scuffling along the welcome mat at the front door.

Her heart froze, her eyes flickering nervously towards the bedroom door before they flashed back to the front door. The goddess took a deep breath and let her instincts take over. She quickly grabbed a steak knife from the counter and stalked towards the front door, leaning against the wall so the person on the other side wouldn't be able to see her feet from underneath it.

With a deep breath and her grip tightening on the steak knife in one hand, she quickly ripped the door open with her other. She shot out the door like a cannon, and made sure it closed behind her. Whoever was out here, she wouldn't let them get to Soi Fon. With flashing eyes and a cold determination, she shoved the person the wall outside and brought the knife up to the person's throat, about to make the fatal swiping motion across the jugular vein when she stopped cold.

_"Kisuke!_"she hissed, holding the knife fast to his throat, "You've got thirty seconds to tell me what the fuck you think you're doing here before I end your semi-pitiful life!"

He whimpered at the woman's harsh words and held his hands up in surrender, showing that he meant no harm.

"I-I was trying to get the nerve to-, well I was going to knock on the door like a _civilized _person but- how the fuck did you know I was there?"

Her hands stayed where they were and her expression didn't change, "Years in the Gotei 13 does shit to you, idiot. Like knowing when there's an unwanted someone on your door step."

They gazed at each other, sizing the other up and waiting for the other to make the first move.

It was Yoruichi who spoke up first, "How did you find us?"

He swallowed, "You're getting dull, love. _Us, _would imply that the girl is still with you."

She growled and pressed the knife harder against his throat before leaning in and whispering into his ear, "I don't care what kind of past we had together Kisuke; you put that girl's life in danger and I will put you to an end."

Silence.

And then the man was laughing like a mad, making the former captain furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh man! Oh man, oh man, oh man, she made you fall _hard_, didn't she?" He paused for a moment, and breathed out, "It's just so _ironic_, isn't it? I was the first one to befriend her, back when you were ordering your puppy-dog guards to beat the shit out of her for disobeying you."

Her hand went slack, just for a moment.

He spoke again, his voice cold, "You can run all you want, Yoruichi. But your demons and past follow you everywhere."

The hand holding the blade felt sweaty, and she felt as if she'd be sick. He continued, "You of all people should know that best, love..."

She closed her eyes at the emotional pain that seared through her chest.

And Kisuke took advantage of her momentary lapse of weakness. He grabbed onto Yoruichi's wrist and pushed, shoving the pair away from the wall. Yoruichi woke from her dazed state and fought to keep hold of the weapon. Her mind was racing, trying to connect all the dots and figure out why Kisuke was here and what he wanted.

They wrestled on the floor, when the ex-captain choked out, "You're here to assassinate me, aren't you?"

Kisuke's face blanked, and he allowed himself to be pushed back, the knife clattering away from them on the floor.

They sat across from each other, glancing at the knife and huffing from exertion. The blonde man sat back, his head hitting the wall behind him, "You're such an idiot, you know that?"

She paused, waiting for him to continue.

"How did I find you guys? You've seem to forgotten who helped you _pick out _this apartment, _fucktard_."

The name-calling was getting old, but she supposed she deserved that one. She cleared her throat after a tense moment of silence, "Then why are you here?"

He stood up slowly, with his hands in from of him. He waited for Yoruichi to do the same before he spoke up, "Invite me in, and I'll tell you everything."

Yoruichi searched his eyes for any sign of bad intentions but found none. She nodded her head and reached for the house key that she kept around her neck. She unlocked the door and let him into her home.

* * *

><p>"<em>You threw away all of my knick-knacks?" <em>

_"_Kisuke, if you don't _shut the fuck up_, I will seriously throw you back outside!"

"But- my knick-knacks-!"

"-Were a fucking eyesore, have a seat."

They sat down at the kitchen table where Kisuke grabbed an apple from the bowl sitting in the center of it. He took a moment to take in all the changes and continuities from the old apartment he bought with Yoruichi years ago. The goddess let him reminisce and glanced at the clock on the stove, the harsh green lights telling her it was 7:45. Soi usually didn't wake until after 10:00, so she'd have some time to speak to Kisuke privately.

She turned her attention back on him and raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to start talking.

He munched on the apple and began speaking, "The Gotei 13 has been going straight to hell since you and Soi defected."

"Well, you certainly don't beat around the bush."

"I'm _serious_, Yoruichi. Officers have been cancelled left and right, there's _no _room for error anymore, half of the missions we take aren't even honorable! It's like _1984 _back home!"

The ex-captain sat back in her seat and looked at the man indifferently, "Why would I care if a few officers get cancelled, everyone knows the rules and how hard the Gotei 13 can be."

Kisuke set his jaw, "Yeah? Well it's not just a few _officers,_ Yoruichi. Captains have been cancelled too in the last two weeks that you've been gone."

This got her attention, a captain hasn't been cancelled in centuries. "Who's been cancelled?" she asked sternly.

He put the apple down, "Apparently, Captain Shinji was the first to go, followed by Captain Rose, Captain Kensei, and Captain Love, along with all their Lieutenants and Hachigen from the Kido Corps."

She swore, initially she'd thought only one insignificant officer had been cancelled, not half of the Gotei 13.

"And what's worse is that they've already replaced all of them."

She tried not to care, and she schooled the expression on her face to look that way. But deep down she did, how could she not? She was raised with these Captains and Lieutenants, had called all of them comrades. The Gotei 13 was turning into shit, the organization her mother had spent her whole life dedicate to.

"And with all of that, there are rumors circulating that you're responsible. That after you defected the other captains tried to as well."

"Kisuke, as much as I love the impromptu update, what could you possibly want from me and Soi?"

"I actually don't want anything from Soi, I only need your help with-"

"What do you mean you only need my help?"

There was a long silence.

"Well I was kinda in charge of canceling the captains and-"

"Kisuke, no-"

"And I sort of took pity on them and-"

"Christ, you _idiot_-"

"They're alive...and in the backseat of my car."

Yoruichi stared at the blonde haired man, trying to figure out if this was some kind of sick joke. His expression remained serious and he returned the woman's stare with a gaze of his own, his eyes pleading for her to agree to help.

She sighed, "It really depends on what you need help with."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff hanger, and the kinda rushed fight scene. It's gonna get better soon, I promise :)<strong>

**Anyway, read & review, it gives me motivation to continue!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for not updating in so long, unfortunately, life got the better of me and I hadn't really had time to update until now.**

**Anyway, yeah. YoruSoi goodness here, some rated M material stuff at the end, (like, smut) don't like, don't read.**

**Brought Mizore back, as well as a check in on everything that's going on at the Gotei 13.**

**Enjoy guys :)**

* * *

><p>"No, Kisuke! You're honestly a complete idiot!"<p>

Soi groaned, her sleep being interrupted at the sound of her lover screaming at someone named Kisuke.

Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly, ripping the comforter off her body and jumping to her feet.

_Kisuke?_

The muffled voices continued to bicker back and forth, but she couldn't make out what they were saying with the door close. She decided that the voices were obviously angry and somewhat hostile and began to formulate her plan of action.

_No one's supposed to know where we are, not even Kisuke.._

She ran into the walk-in closet and shuffled through Yoruichi's sweet-smelling clothes before pulling out a metal Louisville Slugger baseball bat from the depths of the closet.

Soi twisted the bat in her hands a couple times to get a good grip on it and stealthily made her way through the bedroom door. Her back against the hallway wall, she began to slink along until she saw the unmistakable green bucket hat. Taking a deep breath, she quickly jumped out from the hallway and brought the bat down on the man's rib cage, feeling satisfied when she heard all the air being released from the man's lungs. She watched the man go down, and was about to bring the bat down again to his cranium when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her torso, effectively stopping her attack.

Soi struggled against the strong arms, kicking her feet around and squirming.

"Let me go you bastard! Let me _go! _I won't let you get to Yoruichi!"

"Soi- Soi, _stop it, _you dumbass, I _am _Yoruichi!"

The raven haired girl quit her squirming for a couple seconds to look down at the arms trapping her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that the arms around her were indeed the bronze shade she loved so much before she took a few deep breaths and stopped squirming. Eventually, Yoruichi let her arms drop as the girl turned around slowly, looking up through her lashes at her goddess. They maintained eye contact as Yoruichi cupped Soi's face in her palms.

Yoruichi slid her thumbs across Soi's cheeks, concern dancing in her golden eyes as she murmured, "Are you alright?"

The younger girl smiled slightly before leaning up and connecting her lips with Soi's. They stayed in a liplock for several seconds, lips gliding against each other in familiarity.

Soi began smiling into the kiss and pulled back, "I came at you with a baseball bat, and you're asking me if _I'm _okay?"

It was Yoruichi's turn to smile, and she was about to lean back in for another kiss when she was interrupted by a groan coming from a crumpled mess on the floor. She'd almost forgotten Kisuke was even here, and completely pulled away from Soi, reminding herself that she had company.

The goddess dropped down to her haunches and smacked the back of her hand against Kisuke's face, "Oi, you still alive in there?"

He began to push himself up slowly by his arms, and tried his hardest not to groan again, "Please, than the Tiny Terror attacking me to take me out."

Soi chewed on the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing out loud at the clearly disgruntled man, "So, Yoruichi...You wanna tell me why this massive creep is hanging around our place?"

Yoruichi and Kisuke both froze, not knowing what to say to the girl. They had expected to be afforded more time to be able to discuss their problems before Soi woke privately, now that the girl was clearly in the picture, they weren't afforded the privacy they'd hoped for.

"You should tell her."

Yoruichi and Soi both snapped their heads in Kisuke's direction. Soi's eyes flicked back to Yoruichi, "Tell me what?"

The goddess fought off the urge to sigh, crammed her eyes closed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You might want to have a seat, Soi. We've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since Soi Fon's mission, or as Mizore had dubbed it, "The Mission from Hell." To normal people, not much changes over the course of two weeks. A normal person may update their Facebook status a couple dozen times, try a new toothpaste, watch a new movie; all relatively normal things with very little change occurring to them. Over the course of two weeks, however, she had begun to realize that she was no longer a normal person. The amount of change Mizore Shirayuki had gone through since entering the Gotei 13 was massive. She'd gotten colder, (which she did not think was possible) and harder. The morals she had been brought up with had flown out the door.<p>

Over two weeks, her rank had gone up. Going from a lowly 9th seat to a 3rd seat in just 14 days; she was proud of herself. She knew 3rd seat was the highest she'd achieve in Squad Ten; Although he was reluctant to admit it, Captain Hitsugaya loved his lieutenant dearly, and wouldn't be replacing her any time soon.

Speaking of her captain, she was waiting on him in the Squad Ten's War Room so she could report in on her latest mission. Mizore had come straight here after her mission, and she found herself standing in the classy room covered nearly head to toe in cuts, bruises, and blood. Most of it wasn't hers. She ran her fingers absentmindedly over her busted knuckles and smiled slightly, she couldn't wait to get to the Squad Four barracks and get patched up by Kurumu, even if it meant having to go through the stinging pain of the alcohol wipes her cuts would likely receive.

Before she could continue her thoughts, Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto walked in, briskly making their way over to the pristine maple desk. Hitsugaya flopped down in his seat with a puff and took the file Matsumoto handed him, "3rd seat Shirayuki, you and a five man team were assigned to assassinate the head of the Haruno clan as well as his wife and children..." He paused, his voice lowering an octave, "...Several of which were under the age of 18."

"Yes, sir."

"Was the mission successful?

"Yes, sir."

"Any casualties on our side?"

"Some minor technicalities, as you can see. However there were no fatalities, sir." At this, Hitsugaya looked up at her for the first time, noticing her state of disarray. A flicker of alarm and concern flashed across his face before he schooled his features to be neutral once more. His voice was low and steady as he asked her what had happened.

Mizore shrugged her shoulders, "Haruno's oldest son put up a fight. I was able to quickly subdue him, though."

Captain Hitsugaya nodded, and dropped the file on his desk in front of him. He leaned forward in his chair and put his face in his hands, rubbing them tiredly across his forehead and cheeks. Rangiku walked over to the mini bar next to his desk and pulled out a glass and a bottle of whiskey, twisting off the top and pouring it into the glass. She put the bottle back and picked up the glass, turning around and setting it down in front of her captain wordlessly.

Mizore watched the pair silently, which is something she'd been doing a lot lately; watching the people around her and how they've all reacted to the changes that the Gotei 13 have put them through. The change Mizore noticed in the busty lieutenant was that she was a lot quieter since The Mission from Hell. She knew that Rangiku and Yoruichi were close and that her defection seemed to have caused the lieutenant some stress.

Hitsugaya picked up the glass and sat back in his seat, swirling the contents a bit. Another change Mizore had noticed was that the captain had taken to drinking. Normally, he'd be professional, and would never dream of drinking on the job. However, the first successful defection in the history of the Gotei 13 had taken a heavy toll on him, as well as the other captains.

The young captain stared into the glass and said gruffly, "You may go, Shirayuki."

Mizore hesitated for a moment before speaking up, "Captain...what exactly was the reason behind this mission? Before, all of our missions were at least somewhat honorable, but...I can't see what's so honorable about assassinating a whole family in the middle of the night."

Captain Hitsugaya brought the glass to his lips and took a gulp before setting it back down, "I've no idea."

"What do you mean you have no idea, you're a captain, aren't you?"

Hitsugaya scowled at the girl, "Lately, it sure as hell hasn't felt like it. None of the captains are really being clued in to anything lately. I get the orders from Captain-Commander Yamamoto, and I give the orders to you. No one's been able to see him lately either, other than the current Shihouin clan-head Kohaku Shihouin and Captain Aizen. It feels like all the power's being given to those two, and Aizen's blasted posse of Espada."

Mizore nodded slowly and after several minutes of silence, it was clear to her that this conversation was over. She turned on her heel and began making her way to the door.

"Mizore?" She stopped and turned around, waiting for him to continue. He was twirling the glass of whiskey in his hands, staring at it almost absentmindedly, "If I were you, I'd stop asking questions. Take your orders and fulfill them to the best of your abilities. It seems that those who ask too many questions, tend to cancelled."

She clenched her jaw and nodded, opened the door and walked out, leaving the captain to finish his drink with his lieutenant in silence.

* * *

><p>Several hours had passed since Yoruichi had asked Soi to take a seat. Several hours and her head was currently spinning with an earsplitting headache. She was on the couch in their living room, still trying to process everything Yoruichi and Kisuke had old her.<p>

Apparently, since their defection from the Gotei 13, cancellations have been going on left and right. There was no longer any room for error and dozens of officers- as well as several captains and lieutenants- had been cancelled as well.

Except the captains and lieutenants _hadn't_ been cancelled. Kisuke had taken a great risk in sneaking them out of the Gotei 13. He'd knocked them all unconscious and somehow managed to fit all of them into his van and out of the Gotei 13 in one piece.

The silence was broken when Kisuke spoke up, "I'll have to go back, eventually, you know. They think I'm disposing the bodies right now."

Soi looked up at the man from her spot on the couch, "If you're disposing of the bodies won't that mean there'll need to be evidence of several actual dead bodies?"

Yoruichi grimaced, "No, Soi...when someone in the Gotei 13 dies, their body is submerged in acid, leaving absolutely no evidence whatsoever. Actual burials are only afforded to nobles. Even captains and lieutenants are subjected to the acid when they die."

The raven haired girls mouth was set in a frown as she took in this new piece of information. Then she remembered what else Kisuke had said, "When are you going back?"

"Kisuke, you're not going back there!" Yoruichi yelled.

"You don't understand, Yoruichi! Do you really think I would've gone to all the trouble of finding you just to hide a couple people I snuck out of there? You're an idiot, I came here _for your help, _as in I need your help to-I just-...God I can't-" Kisuke started gasping for breath, and he fell back on to the couch and shoved his face into his hands. Yoruichi was concerned, she'd never seen Kisuke this way.

She sat down next to him murmured, "What is it Kisuke? There's something you're not telling me."

"God, it's Kukaku, Yoruichi. She's next, she was slated for cancellation next, because she's been getting into all these fights with the Arrancar since you guys defected, and I guess the higher ups are sick of it and- and they were gonna have _me _do it, how sick is that? We've been friends since childhood, and those..those _sick bastards_ want to have _me _take her out?"

There was a long pregnant pause as the two girls took in everything the man had said. Yoruichi nodded and said, "Well, there's only really one thing to do now, I suppose. We have to go back."

The blond haired man looked up at her quietly in gratitude while Yoruichi just smiled a wide cat-like smile, "It's getting late, why don't we set you up on the pull out and call it a night?" Kisuke nodded and together they set up his sleeping arrangements for the night while Soi watched them from the armchair quietly. Once Kisuke was all set up, they bid the man goodnight before Soi lead Yoruichi back into their bedroom by the hand, shutting the door behind them. Soi leaned against the door as Yoruichi sat at the foot of their bed, "You've been awfully quiet about this whole thing, Soi."

The raven haired girl bit her lip and blurted out, "Don't go!"

Yoruichi stared for a moment and sighed, "Soi, you don't understand-"

Soi Fon leaned away from the door and walked forward a few steps, "No, Yoruichi, _you _don't understand-these past two weeks have been the best time of my life, and- I just have a bad feeling about you going back, it's _dangerous_, and you could get hurt, and-"

"Soi, stop it-"

"I can't lose you, okay?"

"You're not going to lose me, nothing will happen!" Yoruichi said as she stood up and took her lovers hands in hers.

Soi just swallowed heavily and shook her head, "No, no, that's exactly what my brothers said before they left, and they all ended up dead. I won't let that happen to you; if you're leaving tomorrow, then so am I."

"You _are not _going with me, you haven't had nearly as much training as Kisuke and I. You don't know the layout of the Gotei 13 and-"

"If you're going, I'm going, Yoruichi. There's nothing you can say that'll change my mind."

Yoruichi closed her eyes and sat back down on the foot of her bed. She didn't say anything for a while before nodding her head, "Alright. Then I guess Kisuke will have to go without me. I can't jeopardize your safety like that. I'll stay with you."

Soi looked up slowly, "You mean that? You'd do that or me?

"Of course I would, I love you," Yoruichi murmured. The younger girl smiles widely before walking over to her leans over. She kisses her soundly on the mouth while still standing up, their lips collide within seconds, the pair sighing happily into the kiss.

Yoruichi's hand travels up Soi's leg and she feels the girl shiver under her touch. Her fingertips brush the younger girl's curves, touching only skin when she ventures just a little further. The kiss deepens and soon Yoruichi's tongue gets tangled up with Soi's; the goddess letting out a breathy moan when Soi sinks her teeth into the girl's bottom lip.

It takes her another second or two before Soi kneels next to her, her knees digging into the mattress beneath them. When Soi doesn't immediately move to straddle Yoruichi, she taps the girl's leg, pulling it across her lap. She settles into her, a familiar weight. Quickly, the pair rid themselves of their tops, wanting to take things to the next level. Yoruichi tugs at the waistband of Soi's shorts, which the girl allows her to slide off quickly along with her panties. She settles her hand between Soi's thighs and spreads them apart.

She's more wet than Yoruichi thought she would be. It only takes a few swirls against her clit, a few well placed kisses along the column of Soi's neck, and a strong grip on the raven strands at the back of her head before she slips one finger into her. A breathy sigh toys with the hair near Yoruichi's ear as she pumps into her lover. There's a sudden pause in her breathing and Yoruichi takes that brief moment to add another finger, thrusting faster, harder. Yoruichi's rewarded with a moan that hitches in the back of Soi's throat and her hips start to work in time with the goddess' hand.

The bed springs are creaking and Yoruichi takes advantage of it, making her lover release the sounds she know she's capable of; low moans and grunts when Yoruichi doesn't give her exactly what she wants. Soi's hands wrap around the straps of Yoruichi's bra straps when she curls her fingers. She's starting to sink a little too far down and the goddess pats her hip with her free hand, nudge her to rest her weight on her knees. Yoruichi glances up to see her face, watches the way her face contorts conflictingly; her eyebrows furrow in pleasure and then briefly in pain as Yoruichi sinks her teeth into her shoulder and throat, sure to leave a mark. "Do you feel that," she questions her, fucking her harder than ever before.

The bed springs are creaking louder, and the moaning and panting gets heavier. "Yes," she gasps. Her breathing is labored, each intake filling Soi's chest to the point where she thinks she may explode. She pulls Yoruichi closer, claims her lips for her own as she buries three fingers into Soi roughly and presses her lips firmly to Soi's muffling the moans she lets out when she releases.

* * *

><p>It's 1:21 a.m. when Yoruichi finally glances at the bedside clock. She looks down at the girl she loves, sleeping soundly in bed beside her before kissing her soundly on the forehead, then the lips. She lifts the comforter and steps out of the bed, gliding through her bedroom door and closing it quietly behind her. She sees Kisuke waiting for her on the living room couch, the sheets and blankets neatly folded up. He stands up upon seeing her, "Are you sure about this?"<p>

She sighs as she puts her boots on by the door and shrugs into her jacket. Yoruichi places her hand on the doorknob and looks at Kisuke, "This is the only way to make sure she's safe. Let's go, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong>Woahh plot twist! Again, apologies for the hiatus, but I'm back now, and I plan on finishing <strong>**_Murderous Intent _****up soon, with a possible sequel in the future! Leave me love, tell me how I did, yell at me for taking so long, or praise me on a job well done? :D**

**Until next time, **

**-Zee**


End file.
